Vertically Challenged
by Tagalog
Summary: *Completed* Hiei and Naomie are in trouble, but the climax is at hand and Naomie finally reveals her demon self to Hiei! Watch out Koorimes!
1. Forget fighting! Delivery service!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from YYH (I wish I had Hiei for a day though…) I do own my own characters though.

Vertical(ly) Challenged

By Tagalog

        A young girl paces the rooftop of Sarasaki High School, pestering an inattentive boy. She badgers him over a tardy assignment. The teen boy sits, pulling at the sleeves of his green jumpsuit, neglecting her nagging.

        "Yusuke, it's bad enough that you rarely attend school, but when you are present, you slack off!" Yusuke slightly nodded his head as he flipped a jellybean and caught it in his mouth.

        "C'mon Keiko, school's too boring and nobody, besides you, cares whether I skip or not." She twirled around, her eyes ablaze with impatience. 

        "Well maybe if you came to class more frequently, people would respect you more! Instead, you go off and fight recklessly! Stupid boy!" Keiko turned around to see her friend preoccupied with prying jellybeans out of his molars.

        "Damn jellybeans. You'd think they'd come with a box of floss or at least a toothpick." Keiko's face flushed as Yusuke sat completely ignoring her lecture. Turning, she stomped towards the stairs.

        "I guess a bag of jellybeans are more important than me or your academics."

        "Wait!" Yusuke rose, spilling the package of sweets, "KEIKO!" He began running towards the exit when a ring cam from his pant's pocket. From the pocket, he pulled out a communication mirror. Yusuke popped it open, and was greeted by a jovial voice.

        "Greetings Yusuke! Botan here! Do you copy?"

        "Botan!" he yelled, "Ya kinda caught me at a bad time!" Yusuke raced down the flight of stairs, trying to locate Keiko.

        "But Yusuke…Ko…" Before she finished, Yusuke impertinently interrupted the grim reaper.

        "Whatever Koenma wants, it can wait!" As he charged down the steps, it proved to be a difficult test of coordination. While complaining to Botan, he lost his footing and tripped. He tumbled down the remaining steps until he landed at the bottom. Keiko looked up from her spot at the foot of the stairs, eyes wet with tears. 

      Yusuke glanced up at her and smiled, despite his crippled body.

        "H..he…hey..Ke…Keikk…Keiko…" The mirror landed beside Keiko, still operational.

        " Yusuke. Yusuke! YUSUKE!!" Botan screamed from the device. Meekly, the detective seized the mirror.

        " He..hey…Bo…Botan…" He managed to squeak.

        "That's better. Now Yusuke, Koenma has a new mission for you." At the sound of this information, Keiko began weeping again.

        " Yusuke," she sobbed, "I thought we agreed that you'd tell me about this Spirit Detective stuff."

        " Yah Keiko, but I didn't kno…" 

        "Yusuke, are you still there? Don't ignore me, I know you can still hear me!" The young Spirit Detective frantically exchanged gazes between a wailing girlfriend and a screeching assistant. 

        "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Yusuke screamed so loud, the floor seemed to rumble. He took his hand and raised a lock of Keiko's hair until her left ear was exposed.

        " Hear me out, both of you! I'm NOT accepting ANY new cases until I get my deserved rest!" 

        " But Yusuke…" Botan whimpered.

        " No more! I want to sleep now! Maybe I'll feel like fighting after I've slept a few days!" He dropped Keiko's hair back to her face and prepared to close the mirror.

        " Yusuke, this mission doesn't require fighting." Both Yusuke and Keiko looked up with shock.

        "Huh!?"

        "Okay, let's get this straight: I don't have to deal with demons, travel to a foreign world, or fight?!" Yusuke was pacing throughout his room as Botan and Keiko observed him questionably. 

        "That's correct."

        "Hah! Hah! Cool, this is the best assignment yet!" Keiko glanced hopelessly at her jaunty friend, prancing around at the sound of being lazy.

        "Well Botan, what is his mission?" she inquired, awaiting Yusuke's reaction.

        "I'm glad you asked," turning towards Yusuke, she continued, "He'll be accompanied by Kuwabara. By the way, recruiting Kurama and Hiei is an option this time. If you don't require their skills, consider them off this case."

        "Nah, let 'um come. I don't want to look after Kuwabara by myself." Yusuke laid his head on his pillow with satisfaction.

        "Anyway, don't think this will be an idle mission. You still have to work hard."

        "Hold up Botan," Yusuke sprung to his feet, "What do you mean work hard? The only work I've done for Koenma has been fighting evil monsters, but you already mentioned we're not going to fight." Yusuke parked himself back on the bed and heaved a long sigh.

        "I'm lost."

        " Well when I said you wouldn't be fighting this time, that wasn't entirely true." Botan backed away to give the oncoming scream room to explode. 

        "WHAT!!!!!!!!! The only reason I agreed to partake in this mission, is because it sounded easy! No you're going back on your word and saying it isn't!"

        " Oh Yusuke, no assignment is ever easy. Besides Koenma wouldn't have summoned for you if it wasn't of some urgency."

        " Come on now Yusuke, the assignment can't be that dreadful can it?" Botan nervously laughed trying to make it oblivious to Yusuke's ears.

        "What's so funny Botan?" Although she succeeded to keep her snicker from Yusuke, Keiko managed to hear her.

        "It has something to do with the mission, doesn't it?" The irritated Spirit Detective spoke through clenched teeth.

        "Keiko's right though, it's not that awful. All you boys have to do fetch a certain human Koenma's had his eye on for quite some time now."

        " So now I'm a delivery boy, transporting humans to the Spirit World." His sarcastic tone only caused Botan to giggle cheerfully.

        "No silly! The human you and your team 'delivers' is going to be your new apprentice!"

      Needless to say, Yusuke wasn't pleased with the new info. After various curse words were yelled and a visit from Yusuke's mother (who informed him not to act in front of girls that way) Yusuke was off to convene with Kuwabara. 

        " I can't believe them!" He viciously kicked a pop can down the curb. Yusuke remembered what Botan had said after his mom intruded into their conversation.

        "She's about your age, so I think she'll be easy to cooperate with." Yusuke gulped.

        "She?"

        " What's wrong with your apprentice being a girl? Besides, she has great potential with spirit energy. Why, already she has mastered her own techniques."

        "Is she familiar with the Spirit Gun?" 

        "No. Her method of spirit energy always uses air as a medium."

        "What the hell does that mean?!"

        "I think what Botan is saying is that she forms her spirit energy by using the air around her." Keiko explained, trying to help Yusuke in his mission all she can.

        "Well that's kinda lame. Using simple air as an attack. It sounds boring and weak."

        "Don't get to overconfident. It may sound weak, but Koenma believes her methods are quite hazardous, especially since she can't control them."

        "How bad could it get? You said yourself that I didn't need assistance."

        "Just be careful. I have to return to Spirit World to gather more information on her. Go and explain the mission to Kuwabara. I'll contact you through the mirror when I found her location."

        "What about Kurama and Hiei?"

        "We'll send them over ASAP. Bye Yusuke, have fun."

      Yusuke trudged down the streets, waiting for Kuwabara. As angry as he was, Yusuke couldn't help but wonder what the mission was going to be like.

        _God, I hope she's not a REAL fighter. Maybe she'll just agree to come with us to the Spirit World without resistance. _

      Many new thoughts boggled his mind, throwing him into a state of paranoia. 

        _Come to think of it, I've never actually HIT a girl before! Maybe I'll get Hiei to do it._

"Hey, Urameshi!" A large boy in a blue jumpsuit charged at his oblivious comrade.

        "Oh, hi Kuwabara!" He was greeted by a vigorous smack on the head. 

        "Ah, was Yusuke thinking?" Kuwabara teased.

        "At least I have the ability to think." Yusuke retorted punching his friend as part of his reply.

        "So how's business? Do we get to beat the crap out of more demons." Kuwabara clenched his fists and modeled a few air punches, signaling his eagerness. 

        "Besides your small conflict with Hiei, we're not going to fight this time."

        "WHAT!?" Yusuke's collar was grabbed by Kuwabara's large hand. He felt himself being slightly elevated off the ground as Kuwabara screamed in his face. 

        "What do you mean we're not going to fight?! What did they hire you to do?! Huh?!"

      After a long, long, very long talk with Kuwabara, the dense friend finally understood. The orange-haired boy wasn't pleased without the opportunity to fight, but was relieved to know that there was a damsel in distress. 

        "Alright, so where's this girl we're supposed to save?"

        "You idiot, have you forgotten already?! Botan's supposed to call us when she found more info on the assignment."

        "Theoretically." A soft voice came from behind the two detectives. They turned around to be greeted by two, familiar demons. 

        "Hey, you two! I thought Koenma wasn't going to send you until we received the whole mission.

        "Well, I guess we're here to accomplish both jobs." Hiei grunted.

        "Here." The fire demon callously handed a piece of paper to Yusuke.

        "Let's see…" Yusuke was suddenly pushed away from the printout as a deeper voice began reading.

        "Naomie. What a pretty name. What else? Blue eyes. Black hair with blue highlights and…Ow!"

        "Hey!! Who's the Detective here?! Now, we'll find her in…ooh… that's sure a dreadful place to call home."

        "Where does she live?" Kuwabara rubbed his chin where his friend previously hit him.

        "On the coast on the Pacifist Lake, in a shed."

        "I recognize that vicinity. That's around the same place where you first confronted Hiei." Kurama replied. 

        "Good. Then it won't take us long to find her."

        "Fool," everyone turned towards Hiei, " Look again, it's not that simple."

        " Let's see… Lives in shed, got that, although this is her home, she is rarely found there. Ah, great!" Yusuke sat down, already renouncing his assignment. Kurama yanked the paper from Yusuke's hand and skimmed the whole printout.

        "Here's a lead. She often resides to a local club for a majority of the day. Let us go there and search for her."

        "Keiko's going to kill me if she found out I went to a club for detective work." His shoulders sank, as if he could already hear his girlfriend reprimanding at him.  

        "Ah, hell. Let's get this over with."

      The four comrades marched to Kuwabara's house and despite their pleading (not Hiei's), Kuwabara's sister refused to take them. After much quarrelling and thunderous debates, the detectives resorted to the local bus as transportation.

        "Damn bus." Kuwabara grumbled. His complaining only made Kurama smile.

        "It's not that bad. We can see more of our surroundings than if we were scrunched in a car."

        "Why bother to see the sites, it's all a bunch of junk anyhow."

        "You moron! Being vigilant of your surroundings helps your poor instinct become more aware. Once you comprehend that, you can understand what your target is like. Pathetic human"

        "Why you little smart ass! Come here!"

        "Can't both of you just shut up! I don't know why you guys are complaining; I had to pay for ALL of the boarding tickets." Yusuke screeched back at them. They had only been on the bus for a mere ten minutes and it already appeared like a field trip with stubborn children.

        " And we thank you for that. You contribute much more than just your fighting talents to this team." Kurama managed to smile.

        " Why, Detective, did you request our assistance in this assignment when there is to be no battles? Are you too weak to handle a simple assignment as this?" Hiei smirked only to be contradicted with Yusuke's grin. 

        "Well, I'll just keep that information to myself for now, but I kinda feel like I wanted your help more than needed it. We make quite a team, don't you agree?"

        "Hhn…" Hiei turned away and remained silent for the remaining of the trip. 

      The "perfect" team was dropped off at the curb only a block away from the club. They found a lengthy, disorderly line going into the club's double doors.

        " Looks like quite a party! Let's hope she's in here, it might take us a good amount of time to reach the front" Kurama scratched his chin in bewilderment. 

        "Who says we're waiting?" Yusuke leered and began scampering down the alleys and back ways to find another entrance to the club. The remaining three proceeded after their leader, each hoping not to be caught.

        "Here we are." Yusuke still had his devilish look smeared across hi face."

        "Now, what genius! We're supposed to be detectives! Good guys! Not bad guys who break into places, illegally!"

        "Relax, we're doing our job! If Koenma doesn't like it, he should have sent us some VIP passes or something."

        "So kiddies, where are your VIP passes?" A looming voice emerged from behind them causing Kuwabara to shriek.

        "Ah Urameshi! It's a giant! We shouldn't have come, let's get out of here!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke kept most of his cool and smacked his paranoid friend causing him to scream in agony instead of fear.

        "You have to excuse my friends for their outlandish behavior, you frightened them." Kurama calmly stated an excuse for his teammates.

        "That's fine, but that gives you no authority to be sneaking around here. Go home!" The security guard glanced at all of them, making extra certain that they heard him.

        " We're looking for a person around here, do you know anyone named Naomie?" Yusuke took a chance in asking the guard and it seemed, for a while, that they wouldn't receive an answer.

        " What business do you have with her?"

        " We were advised to talk to her." 

        " Just follow me." The buff man led them to a back door and after whispering to a fellow guard, they were led inside the entrance.

      Neon lights caused the entire facility to appear to be on fire. What were even more extravagant were the hordes of people, each individual dancing to their own beat, yet they appeared as one. The group of boys looked on in astonishment as they emerged into the club. 

        "Welcome to Find Club Nine, boys! Enjoy your time here." Then the guard leaned over and whispered in Yusuke's ear.

        "Make sure to finish the task completely so no one will suspect." Before he could confirm, the guard slipped out the door.

        "What the hell was that for?" Yusuke scratched his head in confusion.  

        "Never mind him," Hiei interrupted his puzzlement, "I want to find this human a get back to Spirit World."

        "Geez. Some people act as if they have never had a day of fun in their life." Yusuke plunged his hands into his pockets and led his fellow comrades into the heart of the commotion.          


	2. To Hunt and be Hunted

Vertical(ly) Challenge

By Tagalog

Chapter 2: To Hunt And Be Hunted

        " Such a comely facility. I can comprehend why she enjoys coming here." Kurama gaped at the illuminated room, fascinated by the vicinity bursting of invigoration. 

        " If she enjoys this interminable congestion, she probably is around here." Hiei grumbled as he tried to evade the accidental jostles by surrounding people.

        " Now what Urameshi?! We're here, but how are we going to find her among all these people?" Yusuke tapped his foot in rhythm with the bass, thinking at the same time. 

        " Well, I really don't know. Maybe we can ask around to find more leads." 

        " I say we split up." Kuwabara took charge. " I'll go with Urameshi and Kurama can go… Hey! Where's Hiei?!"

        " It doesn't sound like him; trying to avoid such serious business." Frantically, Kurama and the others searched for their absent teammate.

        "I don't think we have to worry. He's intelligent enough to be on his own and I know he won't admonish the target."

        " I say we inquire the bartender; see if he's familiar with Naomie." The remaining three meandered to the bar and sat in vacant seats, attempting to look professional.

        He was a middle-sized man, but he appeared very much stronger than Kuwabara. He was clad in black pants and a white chemise resembling a black penguin.

        " What can I get for you?" He asked politely, his brown bangs seemed to swerve as he turned his head.

        " Ahem…" Yusuke cleared his throat, preparing to derive information from on their mission. " Would you happen to be acquainted with anyone named Naomie?" Partially dreading the bartender's countenance, he opened one eye to the man. As if he didn't hear a word Yusuke uttered, the bartender went back to polishing his shot glasses.

        " I refuse to help you find her. I am a common bartender, but I know my job is clear: serve beverages, not give out other customers' personal information. So what'll it be?"

        " I'll have a Naomie," Yusuke pondered, " A Naomie special with blue highlights and what else… I was wondering if you had this in supply?" His satirical tone and comment ignited a temper within in the bartender.

        " Listen!" He grabbed Yusuke's collar, " Get out of my bar or I'll throw you out myself!"

        " Great choices." Kuwabara answered in an apprehensive voice.

        " Look Mr." Kurama tried persuasion, " We aren't here to endanger or harm Naomie and…" He was abruptly cut off. 

        " I don't want to here anymore of this bull! Go away!" Yusuke, half balanced, stared at the bartender.

        " A last question, have you seen a short guy, about yay high, with spiky hair and a major attitude problem?" The bartender looked at him warily before giving a composed answer.

        " No."

CRASH!! BANG!! SHATTER!! CRASH!! BANG!! SHATTER!!

        Beside the bartender, a small body lay straddled amongst shards of broken glass. The fallen figure raised his head towards his on looking comrades. Hiei uttered a small warning to his team and staggered to his feet. The club was in a dead silence; bystanders were gazing at the scene unfurling at the bar. The bartender stood in a stupor: half taken aback and half angered by the vandalism of his bar.

        " Sorry…" Yusuke nervously straightened the bartender's tie, " We'll pay later."

        " No, you'll pay now or…" Hiei unsheathed his katana and pointed it in the bartender's face. His face changed, instantly, into alarm. Hiei stared him down, ignoring the simultaneous gasps and shrieks. The sword was drawing closer to the horrified man; he squinted his eyes shut.

        " THERE!" Hiei turned and hurled his katana at the back door. Various screams echoed throughout the facility and a small figure darted out the door.

        " Damn!" Hiei leaped towards the door and recovered his weapon. As if the people were the Red Sea, they parted at Hiei's presence.

        " Dammit Hiei!" Yusuke punched aside the bartender and the remaining gang followed Hiei's pursuit.

        " Darn! Urameshi, I think they must be a mile ahead of the rest of the rest of us!"

        " Just shut up and run or we'll never be sure!" Yusuke strained through the alleys' obstacle course. They followed Hiei's trail of skewed trashcans and spoiled puddles of sewage. Each pursuer continued running, despite their exhaustion.

        " How do we know that Hiei's following a person who'll help in this mission? How do we know he didn't start a bar fight with the first human he saw?"

        " Hiei's ruthless," Kurama panted, " Not ignorant. He's leading us to Naomie. I'm positive." They continued to sprint through the polluted debris that lined the streets: the smell was of foul, rotting food. Yusuke continued to lead them into more filthy territory.

        " Ah hell… how are we supposed to climb that fence?"  A screen blocked any further passage with electricity flowing through its veins.

        " That's quite a barrier. I wonder how they scaled it so quickly?"  Yusuke only grinned at the challenge.

        " Like they say: Anything you can do I can do better." The Spirit Detective raised his hand and formed his Spirit Gun. A blue wave of light exploded from his index finger and eradicated the fence. " I can do anything better than you." He smirked and began sprinting again; leaving a devastated gate with licks of sparks being spurted from the wreckage.

        " Yusuke! Kuwabara!" The two stopped and looked back at Kurama's stupefied face.

        " What?!"

        " They've halted. I can smell their scents now; they're even stronger. I'm also certain Hiei's prey is a female."

        " Why've they stopped?" Kurama motioned them to trail as they rounded a corner and spotted a standoff between Hiei and a young woman.

        " Wow, she's kinda cute!" Kuwabara blushed.

        " How can you tell from fifty feet away?" Hiei's back faced them, as he stood motionless. Neither of the opponents looked short of breath. Naomie was parked across from Hiei and she had no expression of fear or surprise. Kurama seemed to notice this.

        " How calm she appears. It's as if she knew we were coming." The profile on Naomie stood correct: her eyes shined a dark sapphire blue, and matched her highlighted hair. If you didn't know either, Hiei and Naomie, one might mistake them as siblings. Both of them were clad in black: Hiei with his cloak and Naomie in jeans and a black tank top. Naomie changed her glance and focused on the arriving Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara. She looked back into Hiei's agile eyes. 

        " Don't think there's safety in numbers." 

        " I don't think you have to worry about them. They're not going to interfere." She smirked and raised her right hand until it was parallel to the ground.

        " BE CAREDUL!!!!" Yusuke yelled, " SHE USEs AIr As a… medium…" He trailed off as he realized that he still didn't know what that meant and the fact that Hiei wasn't listening.

        " I can fight myself. One weak human won't stop me." Yusuke's eyes averted to a crate that began to levitate behind Hiei. In a matter of seconds, it was invisibly hurled at the determined fire demon.

        " HEY!!!!" Hiei managed to dodge the projectile.

        " Fool! You fell for my artifice!" She raised her left hand and began a soft chant. Hiei was still astir when a great force impelled him into a brick wall, knocking the wind out of him. His lungs seemed to be ablaze as he staggered to his feet. Naomie launched a frontal assault, only to be mauled by an enraged fire demon. Hiei unsheathed his weapon and prepared to massacre his foe.

        " Wait!" Kurama screeched as pairs of arms tethered Hiei and Naomie.

        " Why do I have to restrain Naomie?! She's your apprentice!" Kuwabara contended with Naomie's floundering, desperately fearful that she was going to bite him or even worse.

        " You're the one who thought she was attractive, remember?! So just shut up and hold her down!" Hiei was infuriated how Yusuke made him look so absurd. He wriggled an arm free and punched Yusuke square in the face.

        " Why Detective?! " Hiei shouted with an acrid tone, " I was about to get her!" 

        " Hiei, we don't need to 'get her'. We're supposed to take her back to Spirit World in one piece and have her willing to cooperate." Kurama attempted to assure his malevolent friend.

        " Hey guys! She's gonna kick me!"

        " Guess we'll have to bring Kuwabara back in one piece too."

        " Let go asshole!" Naomie fussed and flailed Kuwabara to the bedraggled ground. She flitted away past the others and the hunt began again. 

        " See what I'm saying? If we alienate her because of our first impression I don't blame her for running away." 

        " Yah Hiei! Why did you screw up the mission for us huh? We were doing fine until you found her."

        " Oh, I'm sure you were having lots of information from that bartender. He's probably so enthused to assist, that he grabbed Yusuke as a friendly gesture."

        " Enough you two! Hiei run up ahead to see where she went."

        "Hhn." Hiei nimbly left his sluggish comrades to track down Naomie. 

        " Shit! I can sense they're on my tail!" Naomie took a chance and detoured to a road that led to her home. " They will find out where I live, but I know I'll have an advantage if I have my weapons stored at home." She leaped into a crowded intersection and hitchhiked onto a semi. Hiei happened to see her cunning move and he too, latched onto a truck, leaving his teammates in the dust.

        " Did you see that?! He ditch us, both of them!" Yusuke kicked the ground in frustration.

        " All hope is not lost. She's headed for Pacifist Lake, where she resides. Naomie must be trying to stall Hiei until she has a plan in mind. Let us surprise her and go to her house; it'll be quicker if we continue running."

        " No more," Kuwabara wheezed, " I can't run anymore. My legs feel like jello." His complaints fell upon the bustle of traffic, for his colleagues had already deserted him. Kurama and Yusuke crossed the street and continued dashing towards Naomie's home. 

        " Slowpoke! I'll be in Africa by the time you catch up to me!" Naomie was having her fun mocking Hiei as she rode ahead of him. Hiei was getting exceedingly aggravated by having to be succumbed to such corny insults. He couldn't wait until he could pound her.

        " Stupid little…" He whispered under his breath. In a daredevil move, Hiei leaped onto the hood of the compact car in front of him. The driver, completely surprised by the unexpected thud on his car, swerved. This sudden action allowed Hiei to approach closer to the semi and with a final jump; he landed on the top of the vehicle. Naomie's childish sneer vanished and she gawked at her formidable adversary. 

        " Africa huh?!" Hiei leered at his submissive prey and drew out his katana. She looked down at the blinding sights they flew past.

        " Don't even think about jumping. You may think you can survive the drop, but the oncoming traffic will definitely run you over." She looked back into Hiei's unwavering face, stunned by how he was able to interpret her thoughts. 

        " Who said I was jumping?"

        She released a pill-like capsule, which freed a smoke screen. The gas flooded the intersection they approached: cars slammed on their brakes, while others attempted to veer out of the way. Amongst this catastrophic event, Hiei lost his balance and had it not been for him digging his blade into the truck; he would have been slaughtered. Naomie's Houdini act proved useful to her escape, but also left her injured from the tumble.

        " That's the last time I try a stunt like that without a helmet." Half dazed, she proceeded home in hopes of a well-deserved rest.

        " Wow, nice wardrobe. Do you think she knows there's other colors besides white, black and blue?" Yusuke rummaged through her drawers.

        " Apparently not, but why are we searching through her closet? What do you hope to find there?" Kurama refused to join the search party; he didn't see a reason to invade someone's privacy for a mission.

        " Well, we're bored and she might have hid some weapons in her drawers. That's what I'm looking for. Kuwabara, on the other hand, is just being a pervert."

        " Shut up Urameshi! I'm searching for the same stuff you are! Hey, do you think she has anything to eat here?" The other two shook their heads in dismay.

        " Yusuke, what are we supposed to tell her when she arrives? I'm sure she isn't going to cooperate with us if her entire house is in shambles."

        " Okay, okay, you're right. I just wouldn't know what to say. How are we supposed to convince her to come with us? She seems very…ah… uptight." 

        " Well I'm sure it's not everyday people try to chase her. Maybe we frightened her a bit. Even so, it's possible Hiei said something to Naomie that might have angered her as well." 

        " It's possible, I guess." He packed the remaining clothes into the drawers and closed them. All three were now sitting on the floor, contemplating what words would convince such a hot head to join their clan. The door creaked ajar; they all stood up waiting for Naomie to pounce on them for their delving through her house.

        " Relax," Hiei's gruff voice addressed them, " I have her. Now let's get her to Spirit World before she awakes." Hiei stood in the doorway, impatiently strapping his sword back into its case. A trickle of crimson liquid ran down Naomie's face and dripped onto the dry, wooden floor.

        " Hiei, you dolt!" Kuwabara screeched, " We're supposed to bring her back unharmed! What the hell did you do to her!" He lurched forward in an attempt to wretch Naomie from Hiei.

        " You idiot! I found her like this! Don't blame me for her well-being! It's not my responsibility!" Hiei yelled back. Kurama and Yusuke placed their hands over Hiei and Kuwabara's mouth to silence their voices.

        " Quiet now. You'll wake her."

        " Hiei, what happened to her if you didn't attack her?" Kurama realized Hiei told the truth and expected an honest reply. 

        " I said I found her that way." He removed Yusuke's palm, " A few humans were beating her and plus, she still sustained injuries from when she leaped off the truck." 

        " Let's get back to Spirit World so she can rest. I still don't know what to say to persuade her to join us." Yusuke scratched his scalp as they were led outside.

" Let me hold her Hiei! You've done enough damage already!" Kuwabara tried to regain Naomie from Hiei's grasp.

" She'd be a lot better off if I held her. What good will occur if we were to trust you in holding her? You're so irresponsible, you'd likely drop her." Kuwabara's face flushed as he listened to Hiei. The offensive fire demon turned away and proceeded after the rest of the group. He ignored the slurs, being cursed at him, and also the small body that curled up tighter to his chest. 

* How sweet! Maybe I'll change the genre in the future to romance! Review and help me with ideas for the next chapter!

Tag! You're It! ;)


	3. Fall Out

Vertical(ly) Challenge

By Tagalog

Chapter 3: Fall Out

        " Master Genki, will she recover shortly?" Kurama expressed concern for Naomie as she lay helplessly in a bed.

        " She'll recuperate, but I won't use my healing powers on her. The increase in energy may overwhelm her fragile body." Genki finished wrapping the gauze on Naomie's forehead. The blood had stopped flowing since the Detectives arrived at Spirit World, but she still possessed many injuries.

        " Well that's great, but what do we do when she begins to rouse?" Yusuke still hadn't a clue what to say to Naomie. He felt bad for being thrashed up and he had no desire to pound her up again.

        " You'd better hope she's in a good mood when she awakens, or you might be permanently be replaced."

        " Nice try Hiei, but I think you'd better watch your back when she comes to. I'm sure she wants to know who escorted her here." Hiei grunted at Yusuke's smart reply and coolly left the group.

        " Geez, what's with him?" Kuwabara inquired; completely lost in the conversation.

        " In my opinion boys, I think you should allow her to wake up by herself." 

        " Goon idea Master Genki. No sense in scaring her a second time." Kurama glanced at the resting girl.

        " What're you looking at Kurama? You really have a thing for hotheads, don't you?" Yusuke and Kuwabara teased their friend. 

        " I was thinking how clam she appears, it's hard to believe that fiery attitude she displayed earlier. She seems more like a small child than a vicious person. You're going to have your work cut out for you Yusuke, good luck." The Spirit Detective's smirk disappeared as he listened to Kurama.

        " Gee… thanks." The boys left the room, leaving Genki perched next to Naomie's bedside.

        " True she appears tranquil, but her mind is overflowing with horrendous memories and guilt." She lit a cigarette and breathed deeply. " I may require assistance for this one." She let out a wisp of smoke that clouded above Naomie, causing her to stir.

        " err…" Genki turned around, and glanced at the arousing teenager. "That stuff stinks." She managed to say and closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

        " So Keiko took it pretty hard huh?" Yusuke grimaced at the thought of what she might do to him when he returns back to the Human World.

        " Yes, but Yusuke, I think you have your own troubles here to deal with too." Botan gestured to the hallway leading to Naomie's room.

        " I know, but I'm still stumped guys!" They all sat around and thought to help Yusuke.

        " I'll explain everything to her. That way I know there's no chance that you children can screw it up." Genki rose and proceeded down the hall. " Oh, and Hiei, I'll call for your assistance when she awakens. Just be prepared to utilize some of your spirit energy."

        " Wonder what she needs Hiei for?" Kuwabara turned towards the apathetic demon. " What's he got that we can't help Genki with?" 

        " Didn't you hear her, you idiot?! She doesn't want you to screw up, that's why she chose me." Hiei stood up and stepped out of the room, allowing the insensitive remark to sink in.

        " He's certainly in a bad mood. I hope that old hag beats some sense into him." Yusuke sat down cross-legged.

        " Or Naomie could flog him a few times." Kuwabara laughed slightly, trying to prevent his chuckle from reaching Hiei's ears.

        " Really," Botan complained, " Do you think he deserves that?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, who glanced over at Koenma. All three looked at each other for a moment and then turned towards Botan.

        " Yes, badly."

        " She regained her health already?" Hiei loomed over Genki as she removed the bandage from Naomie's head.

        " Quite strong for a human, but not out of talent or training; she's driven with negative influence. That's where you'll assist me." Hiei glared at the aged woman, wondering what services that he could endow.

        " Don't gawk at me like that. Just remove your bandana and activate that fancy Jagan eyes of yours." Hiei was a bit astounded that Genki knew of his concealed eye. Very hesitantly, he stripped the cloth off his forehead and placed it next to the bed.

        " Now what do you expect me to do? I'm not wasting my time and energy on this pathetic human."

        " All you need to do is search the depths of her thoughts and perhaps, drive out some of the sadness that fills her mind. That way she'll cooperate without some much resistance, unless you are unable to manage a straightforward task." Hiei glared at the old hag, wishing for once, that he could strike someone without having to pay for the rest of his lift for it. He triggered his Jagan and without much effort, it opened.

        " Good, now stand over her head and place your hands around the temple area. That should be a perfect place to eradicate those thoughts." Hiei towered over Naomie, his palms sweated as he drew closer to her face.

        " Wait a minute," Hiei withdrew his hands, " Where will the depressing thoughts go once I've liberated them? I don't want her thoughts flooding my mind!"

        " Stupid boy! I guess I'll have to do a majority of this after all! Put one hand on the right side and I'll place mine on the left. Is that more convenient for you NOW?!" Genki screeched at Hiei, completely ticked that she receives the disobedient pupils to work with. They could feel a madness emerging from Naomie's skull. They must have been hidden for the longest time, because when they went to release those thoughts, Naomie's body sprung forward in desperation.

        " No! Mother where did you go? Baby brother, where's your face? I can't see your face!" She ranted on for a few more seconds before she realized she wasn't alone. She stood up, completely shocked and angered by the assault on her innermost feelings. With a frantic heave, she attempted to flee out the door.

        " YOU, SIT!" Master Genki darted in front of her path and pummeled Naomie back to the bed. " That will be enough of that!" Flustered, Master Genki sauntered back to where Hiei lay grasping his forehead.

        " Shit! My Jagan eye! What the hell happened?"

        " Keep your mouth shut you whiner! Now Naomie," The teen gulped at the mention of her name, " You aren't throwing another outburst until I'm done explaining things to you." Naomie whimpered a bit, but nodded her head understandably. Her eyes glowed red; memories now awakened in her head.

        " Another thing. None of this ever happened, do you hear me Hiei? I know you glanced at some of the thoughts and I'm sure Naomie would be grateful if we didn't converse of them." Hiei just began sitting and nodded, still rubbing his sealed Jagan. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei noticed a faint smile from Naomie.

        " Everything okay here Genki?" A crowd rushed into the room, presented with Hiei glaring at Naomie, Naomie partially upset and Genki who was fed up with both of them.

        " Everything is fine, except that I didn't request for your presence. You shouldn't be here."   

        " Well, sorry grandma, but we heard screams and when you here yells like that, you know something is wrong." Yusuke fought with his Master for a few minutes before he lost and was forced to return outside.

        " You've been brought to Spirit World to be trained at the Detective's apprentice." Genki crossly professed to Naomie.

        " I guess I have no choice in the matter, huh?"

        " No. Not a single word."

        " Well, do I at least get one phone call?"  
        " Humph. Yusuke will finally know what it's like to deal with a real delinquent like himself. Anyway, enough smart remarks, you're permitted to transport your belongings to this facility. This will become your new living quarters." 

        " You make it sound like I'm going to jail." Hiei snickered, trying not to reveal what costs there were to living here in Spirit Worlds hospitality. Unfortunately for Hiei, Naomie overheard his irrelevant laugh.

        " What's so funny you little freak?!"

        " Look who's talking?"

        " Both of you: stop acting like…"

        " Stay out of this you old witch!!!!" Hiei and Naomie turned back towards each other, locked in the verbal argument.

        " It's too bad that semi didn't plow you over! I think you would have been better off dead!" 

        " Then maybe I should have left you there for a punching sack in the alley!"

        " You asshole!"

        " Stupid bitch!"

        **"ENOUGH"**

        Hiei sat on the floor, facing the opposite direction of Naomie. She slumped on the bed; trying to bury her swollen lip that Genki had given her.

        " Does your face hurt?" Naomie attempted to make pleasant conversation. Hiei continued sitting, without replying Naomie's question. " Guess you're still ticked that you have to supervise me?"

        " Babysitting is more suitable." Naomie heaved a long sigh to prevent any retorts to spark another dispute.

        " Look, try and understand that I'm still shocked over this apprentice thing. Despite that, I'm grateful for you rescuing me."

        " Hhn. Rescuing isn't the right word."

        " Thanks for saving me."

        " I didn't save you!"

        " Kudos, for a job well done."

        " I didn't do this for you benefit!" Hiei stood up; again infuriated by Naomie's quick responses. 

        " So did you so it for your own?" Hiei prepared to attack her at the throat, when he realized he didn't have an answer. She stares at him, expecting another impetuous remark; when instead, Hiei left the room.

        " Wow, they must have done something to stress grandma out. I've never seen her smoke so much at one time." Yusuke laughed.

        " It isn't that entertaining. Each time we start a struggle with Naomie, we isolate her further away from the collaboration."

        " What collaboration? I have to train her first and if she qualifies, only then will she be even close to the group."

        " Urameshi could always promote her up so she can work with us."

        " Give it up Kuwabara, it's been a full day and she hasn't even spoken a word to you." 

        " Well," The uneasy redhead muttered, " These things take time."

        " Do you think we should check on those two?"

        " Don't freak out. When we hear frequent curses, them we'll go check on Hiei and Naomie." 

        " No need." Hiei spoke softly to the astonished group.

        " I thought Master Genki instructed you to look over Naomie."

        " Not much to guard. Besides, I don't think she really expected me to look after that annoyance for an additional five minutes." Hiei leaned himself against the wall in a callously manner.

        " I'm sure you and that old hag didn't expect me to wait in that room for any amount of time whatsoever." Naomie emerged from the hall and turned strait towards Hiei. " Now I want an answer. Why did you save me back at the alley?"

        " I already told you I didn't save you!" Naomie sprung forward and placed a hand over Hiei's lips.

        " When I release my hand, I hope that you will answer my request, and not start another argument. I'll let go when you promise to answer." Hiei gallingly signaled his head in agreement. The others watched in disbelief at Naomie's confidence in Hiei. That confidence was soon shattered. Naomie was fortunate enough to be thrown into Koenma's chair, instead of continuing to the floor. Hiei had thrown a punch at Naomie's previously wounded face and hit her firmly.

        " THERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" Yusuke and the other rushed to aid Naomie's thrown body, while Kurama scurried to Hiei's side.

        " Please Hiei, that was unnecessary and appalling. Restrain your anger or you'll ruin more than just the mission."

        " Stand aside," Hiei shoved Kurama away, " She should have kept her mouth shut!" With that, Hiei disappeared from the room and left the gang in a state of alarm and resentment from Hiei's actions. They all sat around Naomie as she regained her stability.

        " You guys don't have to ask if I'm doing okay. I'll be fine as soon as the stars go away."

        " Hiei you bastard! Come back here and apologize to Naomie!" Kuwabara boomed.

        " We're sorry for his ill-treatment of you. He's never been this bad-mannered to anyone."

        " Maybe I should have kept my trap closed. Oh well, there's always tomorrow."

        " You don' t have time for regrets. You're going to collect your possessions and bring them back. I'll accompany you so you won't get sidetracked." Genki returned to the group, only to lead Naomie and Botan back to the Human World. They soon left, leaving the three boys (Koenma had paper work to do elsewhere) to converse about the future troubles they may encounter.

        " Do you think Hiei will continue to harass Naomie even if we kept him under watch and vice- versa?" Kurama didn't want to see Naomie or Hiei obtain any more scars from their scuffles.

        " He'll still have his temper, so I assume he'll keep at it unless we help out." Yusuke folded his hands and thought harder.

        " How could he do that to a girl? If I were to hit my sister, I'd be more than toast." Kuwabara shuddered at the thought of his sister bullying him.

        " So you think we should get Hiei to fear Naomie, huh? I don't think that's very liable." 

        " Maybe we can force them to become comrades. He lightened up once he joined you two."

        " Possibly, but I don't think Hiei's that gullible and besides, he still hates Kuwabara." 

        " Yeah and I still hate that little weasel too." He wrung his uniform in frustration.

        " Damn, this may take a while."

        " Don't fret over it too much my friend, after all, you have to rise early tomorrow to commence the training."

        " Don't remind me. Genki said she might supervise too. Man, it's going to be Grandma's boot camp again." He slumped over letting out his breath. " I think we should hit the sack. Those girls probably aren't going to be back for a little while longer." All three let out a humungous yawn, as they trudge for their rooms.

        " At least they haven't agreed to any pathetic idea yet, but knowing them, they'll come up with something." Hiei reopened his eyes and shut his Jagan, sealing it with his white bandana. He stood on the roof of Koenma's fortress eavesdropping on his unsuspecting comrades. He refused to return inside until the others returned and fell into a profound sleep. The wind stung at his face where Genki had earlier clouted him. It formed a good-sized inflammation and was now, more noticeable than an hour ago. He shut his eyes tight and felt the return of three individuals.

        " I'll wait it out here. They won't be up for very much longer." He already sensed that two had left; only one remained in the main room.

        (Naomie no doubt.) Hiei thought to himself. He was disgusted by her persistence and how she was never in favor of his wishes.

        (I'm sorry Hiei…) His eyes snapped open at the sound of another voice inside his head. It sounded like Naomie's, but how had she known to reach him telepathically. 

        (Why are you still bothering me!) He waited for a reply to get him angered, but it was silent.

        (Let's talk.)

        (Did you hear me?!)

        (Got to go.) That was the last messages he was sent. Hiei was still slightly annoyed by her pushiness to communicate with him, but he was now debating with himself whether or not to acknowledge her invite. The others were asleep; Naomie has her own room and no one would dare bother Naomie during the late night.

        Huh?

Review and tell me what the story needs or doesn't need

        Thank You- Tagalog


	4. Tragicology

Vertical(ly) Challenge

By Tagalog

Chapter 4: Tragicology

" Hhn. Does she expect me to wait this long for her?" Hiei sat on the ledge, impatiently awaiting Naomie to open the window. He had previously knocked on the frame twice: taps that would grab the attention of a person close by without perturbing the entire area. Hiei was prepared to leave when it was opened.

" Hey," she yelled and whispered coincidently, " Where are you going?"

" You're too late. Maybe you should refit and I might return in a few centuries." He climbed back up the roof until he felt his legs receding.

" Oh no, I want to talk." She sounded like a child: a tone that was anything but rational.

" Let go, or I'll kick you!" She gave another resolute tug.

" Get your butt in my room or I'll rend your pants off you!" Hiei writhed a foot free and kicked towards Naomie. She dodged and made on decisive tug and Hiei hit the floor. " Told you so." A small figure kneeled in front of him surveying the damage she caused."Ech! What happened to your face?! Did Genki do that to you?" 

" It's nothing." Hiei sat up, covering his contusion with a fist.

" Let me see." Naomie scampered to Hiei and tried to remove his hand.

" Go away." He pushed her aside, " If you have nothing significant to say, then I'll depart."

" Wait!"

Hiei stopped, but continued to face the other way. He heard Naomie standing behind him as she released a disheartening sigh. 

" Well?"

" I… I want to know what you and Genki saw when I was reposed." Hiei had forgotten that he received some of Naomie's thoughts during that trial.

" I can't remember them." 

" Can't you think?!"

" Look, I didn't come here to be criticized!"

" No, I'm sorry, just stay and hear me out!" She grasped onto his shoulders, pulling him closer to her wistful gaze. Hiei hadn't noticed, until now, how small and helpless Naomie appeared. Despite his diminutive height, she was even shorter than he; her head was barely level to his. Hiei still managed to look at Naomie with unwavering eyes.

" You were alone in the alley crying out for help. There's another where you're rifling through an old house. How's that for starters?" Naomie shuddered and fell to the floor. Her eyes were wide with remorse and her face drooped with misery.

" Hey Hiei," She choked, " Will you punch me in the face? Please." He was taken aback by her request. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew when a body had reached it limits.

" No offense, but it appears that you've had enough bruises for today anyway." She giggled.

" Just clobber me on the nose then, just enough to cause my eyes to water. If I cry, I want to weep over physical pain so I don't feel like a complete wuss crying over nothing." Hiei threw back his fist and reluctantly punched Naomie's nose. She reclined to the floor as she began to weep.

" Thanks," She spoke between sobs, " I needed that."

" Better keep your whimpering to a minimum. I'm sure you don't want everyone to awake and discover how pathetic you are." Hiei listened to Naomie's groans and wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying.

" You're right Hiei. Go ahead and sit on the bed. I'll go and freshen up and cease my whimpering." She pulled some garments out of her knapsack and trudge to the bathroom. 

" Stupid human."

Hiei laid out on the bed and unexpectedly, fell asleep. It was in his daze that Naomie's memories raced through his mind. He heard the crying of an infant and the corpse of a pregnant woman, motionless. A middle-aged man stood over the baby, his face downcast and fatigued. He knelt and picked up the child and cradled her in his arms. Hiei caught a glimpse of her back: two diagonal slashes on each side, streaming with blood.

" Sleepin' Beauty," Naomie lightly slapped Hiei's cheek, " Time to wake up." He focused his eyes and saw Naomie caressing his hair. 

" What the HELL!" Hiei sat up so quickly that Naomie lost her balance and fumbled off the mattress.

" Well, you mustn't be that tired if you can still launch me off!" She rubbed her backside.

" Served you right! Vulgar human!" Hiei yelled down at her.

" Did I keep you up past your bedtime?" Hiei gave Naomie a stare that suggested an imminent beating if she didn't quit. " Okay. I'll shut up. So why did you look so disturbed?" She stuttered on those words as she tried not to start bawling again.

" More of your memories." Naomie cringed.

" Oh, I guess I should explain what you're seeing, before you end up like me." Hiei laughed.

" Me? Like you? He snickered coldly and briefly closed his eyelids, leaving a split-second for Naomie to punch Hiei in the shoulder.

"BASTARD! What makes you so different from me?!" Hiei's laughter died down as he listened to Naomie's slurs. An imperious smug still spread across his face as she impassioned with her reminiscence. 

" That pregnant woman, you told me about, is my mother."

" So, who's that clamorous child?" Naomie glared at Hiei for that crude remark.

" That boisterous child would be me."

" I knew it. Not much change I see. That made it easy to recognize you." 

" So I assume your nativity was just as majestic." Hiei refused to answer by looking back out the window. Naomie took a chance and sat next to Hiei. " Why do you think I'm so different from you?"

" What could I possibly have in common with a human?" 

" You and Yukina." Hiei swirled around, bewildered that Naomie knew of his sister's existence, " You and her are twins, correct?"

" How? Who? Where did you get that information?!!!!!!" He spewed.

" Relax. A little birdie told me." 

" But what does Yukina have to do with this conversation?"

" Well, technically, I'm a twin too!" Naomie's mirth filled the room as Hiei's jaw dropped. " Sadly, my twin brother was never brought into this world. My mother died giving birth to me. So I should call myself the lucky one."

" Do you feel lucky?"

" In a way, but I try to enjoy myself; I try to live life for my brother."

" Touching." Hiei stood up without the slightest sympathy for Naomie's confession.

" I think you should enjoy life too, Hiei. Live your own life, instead of being guilty over your birth."

" Why should I feel guilty?"

" You searched the Demon World for Yukina; you find her and yet you're ashamed to tell her that you're her brother. I call that guilt."

" Shit! Who told you all this?! Those Detectives will pay!"

" Whoa, relax. They didn't squeal. I found that info on my own!"

" One last question. Why was there blood gushing from your back? Were you beat?"

" Well, I…" She searched desperately for an excuse, " Come on, haven't you been to a delivery? There's always blood everywhere!" Hiei glared at her very un amused.

" Look, I know, but there were two slashes on your back. Are you suggesting that infants are born with cuts on their skin?"

" Hiei, I'm curious, are you a good fighter?"

" Are you that incompetent?! I am…OOF!!!!" Naomie punched Hiei and sent him flying.

" Really? An experienced fighter never drops his guard!" Naomie giggled and began climbing on the outside of the building.

" YOU!!!!" Hiei forgot about being silent as he yelled and cursed as he scaled the wall after Naomie.

" Hey, I'm having a total déjà vu here! Hurry up slowpoke!" Naomie continued taunting him as she came onto the roof. Hiei soon followed with a vengeful vigor. " Ready when you are my valiant opponent." She waved her fists rowdily and struck a fighting pose.

" I'll make you take back all of your wise cracks! Each one I will shove back down your throat!" He nimbly charged at Naomie, eager to thrash and flog her senseless. Naomie's eyes never changed as Hiei rampaged: her stare wasn't serious; it was almost frivolous. Her eyes twinkled in delight and she bit her lip to hold back a foolhardy giggle.

" Ha!" She dodged Hiei's onslaught and began a flank of her own. Hiei was aware of her attack, but didn't budge. He grabbed Naomie's fist and threw her across the rooftop. 

" Stay down," He yelled as she recovered, " That way I could kick you to my content and then we can call it even!"

" You expect me to furl and give into your demands when we've hardly fought! You sound lazy to suggest my when I've not been hit!"

" Bring it!" Hiei resumed attacking, but found it vain. Naomie blocked, dodged and countered every attempt. She really wished for a distraction, but instead, received a full-fledged brawl. As much as Hiei loathed, he admitted to himself that she was a fair adversary and quick too.

" Well, how's about a rest?" She attempted to hide fatigue behind her smirk, but Naomie was obviously, breathing heavy.

" Surely you're not satisfied with this fracas? I thought you'd enjoy beating me up just as bad as that semi was going to."

" How generous of you! Maybe you're not as pigheaded as you seem." He smiled at the thought of finally releasing his anger on Naomie.

" Despite all you've endured, you still want to be beat." He removed his cloak and prepared another assault.

" Two can play at that." Naomie callously stripped off her shirt and threw it aside.

" Hhn. You certainly have crude tactics, but they won't have any affect!" He drew his katana and charged towards the defenseless Naomie. " Don't worry, I'll mangle you only a little more than those humans did to you!" In a quick instant, Hiei's sword flew from his grasp and landed twenty feet yards behind him.

" No weapons besides our own two hands!" Naomie lowered her rifle and flung it where Hiei's sword lay. She made an onslaught towards Hiei, showing her fortitude for the first time in her eyes, " I'll try not to screw up your face than it already is!" She landed on top of Hiei, pinning him under her fall. He quickly regained stability and bucked her off. He swiftly raced and reposed his katana.

" I'll be the victor!" Naomie's courageous appear began to leave as it was replaced with concern.

" You're too serious about this fight." She gaped at the blind anger in Hiei's expression. She backed away as Hiei came. "I guess you are a good fighter, but our battle will be postponed until tomorrow." Naomie elevated her right hand and chanted a spell as Hiei took a swung. Her opponent felt a powerful gust come forth and was propelled backwards.

" Damn it!" Hiei recouped his balance and managed a glimpse of Naomie as she leaped off the building. " What a fool!" Hiei ran to the ledge where Naomie had plunged. The sky below was empty: a dark endless cliff with no trace of a falling figure. " Is she," Hiei frantically looked about, " No, I can feel her energy; she's alive." Hiei sheathed his katana and descended down the side of the building, only to discover a light on in his room. He prudently peeked into the window and regretfully shook his head for his stupidity. Kurama faced him smiling, respectably at the cursing fire demon. 

" I know you're a little hot head, but I do believe it's cold outside." He was enthused with his timing to meet Hiei just before he entered. Kurama politely opened the window and watched Hiei stumble in.

" What the hell are you doing in my room?" Hiei moaned.

" You mean our room. Koenma doesn't have enough space to accommodate us all, so you and I are sharing one." Kurama spoke cheerfully as he heard faint profanity from Hiei's covered mouth. 

" Did you have fun fighting?"

" If you think training is fun." He replied coldly.

" There were two of you," Hiei looked up, " I sensed you both. Why were you contesting with Naomie?" 

" Naomie is who started it." Hiei complained. Kurama laughed at his similarity to a whining child.

" It only matters who finished it."

" It's an unfinished battle. She proclaimed it before she disappeared."

" Where to?"

" Who cares?" Hiei laid down his covered sword and cloak as he wriggled under the sheets.

" I do. She's a very important element in the future of Spirit World. It's critical that she stays healthy and pure."

" Hhn. Tell her that. She wouldn't take you seriously." He rolled over with his back towards his roommate.

" Is she a good opponent?"

" No." Hiei lied and muffled his reply with his pillow.

" I think she's a worthy fighter. She led us on some wild goose chase back in the Human World. What proof do you need to recognize that she's better than you think?" He waited for a reply, but was left speaking to himself.

" Hiei?" Kurama got up and leaned over his teammate to discover him sound asleep. " She's great." 

A frigid wind blew open Naomie's window. She entered somewhat gracefully and still tense from her brawl with Hiei.

" Whoo, if I'd known better, I'd say he wanted to kill me then and there." She panted. Naomie grabbed her shoulder and winced. 

" I hope he doesn't remember anymore memories. That last on nearly exposed my cover, literally." She twisted her shirt she recovered and lightly dabbed her back. " I'll never adjust to this." She touched her back with the cotton cloth and as gingerly as she tried, she still recoiled in agony.

Naomie finished cleaning her back and curled into the covers. On the floor, she laid her t-shirt that was stained with blood.

" Damn scars." She mumbled as she fell into a deep, brief slumber. 

~ End Chapter 4: Tragicology

I hope Naomie's character profile is somewhat clear. More shocking and ironic info to come, but I hope the next chapter will lighten things up a bit.

Note: Be prepared for references to various songs by a numerous artists.Naomie loves music J

# Tag-ah-log


	5. Training Day

Vertical (ly) Challenge 

By Tagalog

        Dismer says I don't own anything associated with YYH. He and I also apologize ahead of time about the sudden plot line of this story. Gomen. 

Chapter 5: Training Day

        "Damn it!" Naomie charged out of the bathroom, half dressed and preoccupied with her hair. " I'm going to be late!" She quickly secured her puttee and dashed out of her room.

        " Good morning Naomie." Lord Koenma waved as Naomie sprinted past, juggling an apple.

        " G'day." She accosted as she made her way to the basement of the fortress. " Sorry, I'm late Genki." 

        " I realize!" She backhanded Naomie to the floor and pressed her foot into her back. " You mustn't understand when I say be prompt for training." She stomped with an ornery force causing her trainee to scream in agony.

        " You should save your screams for when the real training begins." Hiei facetiously laughed as Naomie was being chastised.

        " Brown noser." She whispered as Genki lessened only to kick her back up.

        " He's correct. You haven't done anything and you're already griping." She gestured to the punching bag, loosely hanging behind her. " You will begin with an hour with that punching bag." 

        " Is that all?" She stepped, foolhardily, up to the bag and cracked her knuckles. Genki and Hiei only smirked as she prepared a punch.

WAM!

        " Son of a bitch!" She recoiled in pain as many bruises and cuts formed on her unclenched fist.

        " The sack is filled with rocks: jagged, rough and potentially hazardous stones." Genki explained with amusement. " You will continuously work out until an hour has elapsed. Then, I will refer you to another activity." The master lit a cigarette and watched intently as Naomie reluctantly gave her onslaughts to the sack. Hiei slew insults until he couldn't produce anymore, but he replaced verbal criticism with his surly chuckle. 

        " Does that hurt? You appear to be in pain. Why aren't you complaining and yelping like you were before? Are you trying to behave tough?" Naomie swallowed it all: Hiei's mocking, Genki's brutality and her own suffering. Her hands were badly scarred and stained with blood. The crimson color lined her face as she attempted to dry the tears from her eyes.

        " Enough. Take five and wrap your hands and be sure to clog the blood flow. I'm going to retrieve your sparring partner." Master Genki departed, leaving Hiei and Naomie alone in the basement.

        " How's that for a warm up? Are you ready to concede and return to your life as a teeny bopper?!" His comments seemed to slap her upside the face and she had to clench her teeth to prevent retaliation.

        " Look, Hiei, I didn't choose to come here. You hunted me down, captured me and now are forcing me to practically kill myself for redundant training lessons. I think I have the right to get up and walk out when I feel like it." She secured the bandage and stretched her fingers. 

        " Hhn, you are smarter than you appear. You realize you can't survive, nor find a decent way to the Human World if you tried."

        " Thanks Hiei."

        " Don't thank me. You're only smart in common sense; those training lessons are ten folds more than you've ever learned among humans." He sneered.

        " You sound arrogant."

        " No, confident."

        " Care to recommence our battle? There was no clear victor." She completed flexing her hands and rose to face her opponent.

        " Sit down. You aren't strong enough right now or ever for that matter. I was the champion of our fight; you had surrendered."

        " I did no such thing!" She hollered.

        " I think running away from your opponent is the same action as surrendering." Hiei folded his arms and crossly glared at her. " You wouldn't have beaten me anyway." She stared at him and prepared to leap, but was cut off by Genki shoving a stumbling Yusuke through the doors.

        " Why can't you bake cookies like a normal grandma?" He rubbed his eyelids and yawned.

        " Lazy dog. Wake up!" She struck her former student upside the head. He yelped a bit, but was awakened to a fractious group.

        " Geez! What am I doing here?!" Yusuke looked up at the teeming rage in the room. " That's right, I have an apprentice to train."

        " Do you have a predilection?" Yusuke attempted to comprehend Genki's question.

        " Huh?"

        " Preference, dimwit!"

        " Oh, no. I'll teach her to fight and you can instruct her with mastering her spirit energy." He sauntered over to Naomie and examined her biceps and questioned her ability and strength.

        " Why don't you just commence fighting, Yusuke? You could have her learn from her mistakes. This may help her think on her feet while getting pummeled."

        " HEY! Who's the detective here?! Why don't you come here and instruct her three eyes?!" She turned towards Yusuke and adjusted her bandages.

        " I must warn you; I'm much more skilled in swordplay than in hand to hand combat. I may not be much of a challenge."

        " I guess that sucks. We all thought you were better than a simple school girl." Hiei's altercation ended with two daggers near each side of his face.

        " Care to see how well I can master those daggers?" She hinted and smirked back at Hiei.

        " Alright! Enough of your childish threats, all of you! Hiei, shut up or you can have your turn at the punching bag." He glared at her before reclining in the corner.

        " Cantankerous shrew."

        " As for you two, quit lolly-gagging and commence the training!" She flailed her arms at Yusuke and Naomie, who instantly took heed and began.

        Yusuke started off with jabs and hooks, trying to force her to pay attention to his arms. He spotted an opening and ceased his foray to attack. She sprawled backwards, but was back on her feet in the blink of an eye.

        " Well that's good. You know how to recuperate quickly enough, but you've got to try and predict your opponent's maneuvers. Next time, try to-"

        " I know what I'm doing!" She clenched her fist and took stance. " I'm no amateur. Resume your attack."

        Yusuke, still steamed about the interruption, shrugged it off and continued to fight. Despite his advice, Naomie continued being thrown aside. The Spirit Detective felt culpable fighting her and stopped his assault.

        " I can't do this. You do not perceive the concept. Don't worry on what or how you're going to attack, if you're in the position of defending. You should-" 

        " I said I know what I'm doing. Bring it." Yusuke sighed and initiated the sparring, but at a leisurely regularity.

        (He's holding back. What an ignorant boy.) She simpered as Yusuke landed another strike. She winced slightly as she fell onto her back. With a flip she was back on her feet, but her instructor was standing motionless.

        " I refuse to fight you if you're going to be this stubborn!" He sat down and closed his eyes. " I need more sleep any way."

        (Now how does it feel, Yusuke?) Genki looked in amazement at Yusuke's decline.

        " Okay, Detective, I'll cease my foolishness, but you must continue fighting."

        " Agreed, but you'll remember-"

        " And no more tips, advice or suggestions." She stood her hands akimbo and face stern.

        " Fine." He agreed with tolerability so the fight could carry on and he could finish and get a few more hours of sleep. " yawn**---------------*** Begin." 

        She broke loose and gave her all. She had been restraining her abilities as well, but she had agreed.

        " How's that!" She yelled in Yusuke's ear as she appeared behind him and struck him over the head. He fell to his knees and was half dazed as she attacked again. Her foot drove into his stomach and Yusuke spit up a puddle of saliva. He gagged before he recuperated to see his trainee bent down in front of him. 

        " As much I like fighting and rough housing, this method of training is too boring and predictable."

        " HEY, WHO'S THE TRAINER HERE!" Yusuke grabbed her by the ear and pulled her lower. " I'll get to decide the training and what do you mean 'predictable'? A minute ago you were being clobbered!" She shoved him away and turned to Genki.

        " What do you say I train these guys?" She smiled softly in hopes of approval. 

        " Don't be stupid, foolish child! These boys are far more skilled in martial arts than you could fathom." 

        " But that's because you're comparing them in training. Once you're faced with an inescapable challenge will your true talents emerge." 

        " Than maybe you should have Grandma teach you. Trust me, she IS an inescapable challenge." 

        " Hush, Yusuke. I'm curious what you mean by that Naomie. How have you been trained?"

        " It's not how I've been trained, it's how I've managed to live." Wiping the dried sweat from her brow, she sauntered over to Genki.

        " I hope you're not giving us a lame excuse because you can't muscle the mediocre training we've provided." Hiei stood and followed Yusuke out the doors. He stood still as a soft breeze blew by his ear, whispering sweetly. 

        " I'll show you boys a good time tonight." He growled as Naomie's voice echoed behind him. Hiei turned around to face an empty basement with the daggers gone.

        " Sounds like a unusual way to build one's strength. Naomie, are you sure we won't injury any humans in the process?" Kurama pleaded.

        " Relax, worry wart, riots occur maybe twice a night at this club." She pushed the nozzle for a tint of colored spray to the Youko's hair. " That's more like it!" 

        " Naomie, don't you think this is a little unnecessary. I mean, we're going fighting not… clubbing." Yusuke tugged at his pants as they began to slump.

        " It's important to blend in so no one will recognize us or distinguish us from the crowd." She paused and put Kurama's hair in a ponytail.

        " I hope you don't plan on styling my hair." Hiei pulled his hooded sweatshirt over his head. " Stupid human." 

        " Chill out. I wouldn't be able to do anything to that rats nest on top of your head."

        " You want to fight now!"

        " Whoa! Hiei she's right. Chill." He tethered his friend's arms and chuckled. " Save it for the dance floor." Naomie smiled slightly and added a few touch ups to her own attire.

        Yusuke sat uncomfortably and tried to shift his sagging pants somewhat discreetly. The others had no room to laugh at their fidgeting comrade, for they too were dressed from head to toe in irregular clothing. Kurama sat in the middle and continually had to push himself back onto the bus seat. The flashy leather pants caused him to slide frequently off the padding. Hiei was quietly scrunched on the end trying to ignore Naomie's friendly conversation by pulling his hood back over his ears. Kuwabara was the only one who even seemed to be enjoying the fashion selections Naomie had made. 

        " How much longer till we get there? I'm getting bored and my pants are falling down!" Yusuke jerked up his denims as they drooped again. " Damn it! Do you have a belt?" 

        " Here Yusuke, you may borrow mine." Kurama undid his belt and handed it to his teammate. The sudden movement caused him to slide off the seat and he landed square on his butt. 

        " Kurama, are you okay?" Naomie tried her hardest to restrain her laughter, but her face began to flush. 

        " Fine. I'll survive; I'm just a tad sore." He rubbed his backside and winced, which created Naomie to release her uproar of laughter. 

        " Shut up!" Hiei tackled her and attempted to gag her as Kurama tried to break up the brawl.

        " Guys! Save it for later!" Yusuke tried to pull them apart, but tripped over his pants and face planted. Kuwabara still sat tossing and turning with laughter. 

        " Stupid pants." The Spirit Detective bunched up the jeans to his waist as the gang followed him down the sidewalk. Hiei and Naomie were on either side of Kurama giving death glares and arguing back and forth.

        " If you wouldn't have opened your big trap, Hiei, we wouldn't be walking the rest of the way."

        " Quit whining! Can't stand a little exercise? Walking is just as difficult for you as completing our training, isn't it?" Naomie attempted to leap across Kurama, but the fox pulled the two further apart. 

        " Come now. We're on the same team. Keep this dispute out of your thoughts until we've finished this mission." 

        " It's not a mission Kurama. It's this fool's idea of training." Hiei's insults continued to enrage her.

        " Same thing. We're still working as a team. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until we arrive at our destination." 

        " Yes, mother." Naomie whispered and then flipped off Hiei.

        " Or obscene sign language." Kurama folded her finger back down and released a heavy sigh. 

        " How are the little ones back there, Kurama?" The red head chuckled in reply as the 'little ones' leered at their leader. 

        " Like babysitting." Kuwabara attempted a poke fun at Hiei but only received a lump on the head by the fire demon.

        " They're still acting up I'd say." Kurama smiled and pulled Hiei back alongside him.

        " That's okay. We'll behave now that we're here." Naomie pushed them aside and took the front.

        " Reservations?" The bouncer looked down at the sight below him and snickered. " This isn't a field trip kiddies. The zoo's the other direction." He chortled in amusement, but ceased as another guard came next to him. 

        " Are you a complete jackass, man? That's Naomie."

        " Naomie?"

        " The one who makes karaoke night a hit!" The first bouncer swore under his breath and realized his stupidity.

        " You certainly are famous around here, aren't you?" Yusuke leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She smiled arrogantly before brushing past the security and paying the cover charge.

        The boys followed Naomie as she surveyed the facility. Familiar colored lights flickered on and off while the modern music blared out the doors. 

        " Hey, haven't I been here before?" Kuwabara glanced around and then turned towards the group for a reply. 

        " Yes, I believe it's where we followed Naomie to." Kurama grinned again at the boisterous people. 

        " Yes, how can we forget?" Hiei dodged around and was reminded of the earlier tightness.

        " Oh, shit!" Yusuke jumped and ran around behind Kuwabara. 

        " What's your problem? See an ex-?" Her humor proved ineffective, as the teenager seemed to quiver in his shoes.

        " Worse, that bartender's back." 

        " Oh, Troy. Yeah, he's here almost every night. What's wrong with that?" She tilted her head and looked questionably at Yusuke. 

        " I ticked that guy off and punched him. I thought I was never going to see him again." The detective slumped to the floor only to be stepped on by dancers.

        " I don't know why you're complaining Yusuke. It was his fault that he got punched; he wouldn't cooperate with us." Hiei explained to Yusuke. 

        " Come on boys! Let's get into the heart of this par—ty!" She completely ignored her teammates and galloped into the crowed. They were left trying to maneuver through the hordes of people.

        " Some hostess: leaves us to meander through this congestion and expects us to follow her every move!" Hiei leaped into the air and climbed on a few humans' backs before arrive at center stage where Naomie was waiting. She waved rowdily at the sight of him and ran to his side.

        " How bout we settle scores by having a little dancing and singing competition?" She smiled happily and greeted the other three as they approached her. " It's fun and no one will get hurt." 

        " That's not my idea of settling a score. But you can proceed; I want to see what you call 'training' in this human disgrace." She huffed and stomped over to the mic. With it in hand she turned and stuck out a pink tongue at Hiei. 

        "  Hey everyone! Naomie's back for the night and is ready to entertain you. Also, please save any fighting or brawling till after the singing and dancing is done." She gazed at the roaring audience. Her eyes lit up and a smirk spread across her face. " Ready to bust a move?!" 

*Hey, sorry for the delay with the chapter. The sixth shouldn't take nearly as long. I'm going have fun choosing the music for Naomie to dance/sing to.-hopefully I won't get too carried away.- Tagalog


	6. Groove Thing

Vertical (ly) Challenged

By Tagalog

Dismer: Again, I don't own anything from YYH, nor did I produce any of these awe-inspiring lyrics. They are sung by: No Doubt, Chumbawumba, Dead Eye Dick and Limp Bizkit.

Chapter Six: Groove Thing

        " She certainly is brave. I wouldn't be able to sing in front of that many people." Kuwabara's voices sounded hesitant even though he was out of the spotlight.

        " Hey, Kuwabara, are your legs shaking out of eagerness again?" Yusuke mocked. The two human boys quarreled as Kurama inched away to Hiei's side.

        " This ought to be interesting.' Hiei folded his arms and flashed a sneer.

        " Yes, she has a beautiful voice when she speaks; I can't wait to hear her musical tone."

        " KURAMA!" Hiei choked in surprise as Kurama chuckled at his own amusement.

        " Why that face Hiei?

        " You talk that….way… about a human? And of Naomie for that matter?!"

        " Come now, you sound almost jealous." Hiei turned away in defeat, but not quick enough to prevent Kurama from seeing the pink that rose up his cheeks.

        " Let's hear it people!" Naomie was oblivious to her team's presence and cued the music. Throwing off her sweatshirt, she revealed her signature t-shirt: black with a baby dragon on the front. Dancing toward the center stage she glanced to her friends and winked. The music synchronized with her heartbeat; she licked her lips, grasped the microphone and exhaled.

        " Take this pink ribbon off my eyes. I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? This world is forcing me to hold your hand!"

        Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei stared with large sweat drops forming on their faces. Kurama shook his head and watched as Naomie spilled out the lyrics.

        " Well she has an enchanting voice, but she sure is suggestive through the lyrics."

        "Hhn, she must have planned just to humiliate us." Hiei said. Kuwabara scratched his scalp as the demons talked.

        " Geez guys. What she's singing about sure is prejudice."

        " Prejudice." A blank stare came over his three comrades. Coughing a bit Kazuma explained his statement, as Hiei would say, like a professional fool.

        " Yeah, prejudice; the song's disgracing males."

        " Oh," Kurama exclaimed, " you mean sexist, Kuwabara, sexist. But I disagree, however, I think she just wants us to leave her alone."

        "Hhn."

        " 'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me. So, don't let me out of your sight. I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite. So don't let me have any rights!" 

        Turning towards Hiei and the others, she continued to sing.

        " Oh… I've had it up to HERE!" 

        " That does it!" Hiei charged but was tethered by six arms. 

        " Okay, hothead!" Yusuke released and looked the fiery demon in the equally intense eyes. " Now's not the time! If you tackle her now, she will keep on doing stuff like this." 

        " Yusuke, pick a new apprentice!"

        " Wha..?"

        " You heard me! This one is useless!"

        " So many reasons for me to run and hide. I can't do those little things I hold do dear." 

        " Hiei, give her a chance!"

        " Why should I?"

        " ' Cause it's all those little things…" 

        " If we lose patience with her now, she could end up like a druggie, or something worse." 

        " Do you think I care?!"

        " You should! We've done nothing but cause her to hate us and fear us and I've seen what happens to kids who've never had friends to care about them; the last thing I want to see is Naomie end up like those people." 

" That I fear…" 

********************************************************

        " Hey audience! How was that for an opening act!" She received applause and cheer and was unmindful of the conflict concluding behind her. " For my next song let's have a surprise. I'll let the dj pick the next karaoke song for me!" 

        " Hiei, please. Look you guys did for me. I admit I was a total pain in the ass for Genki and the rest of you, in the start, and look at me now!" Hiei shrugged and proceeded to walk away until his leader grabbed him by the collar. " Look at me!"

        " Why do I bother? She won't listen; she doesn't care about anyone here, none of us. You won't listen either will you?" 

        " No, sorry; I'll always be stubborn and no training will ever rid me of that."

        " I don't think enduring her and instructing Naomie will rid us of her insubordination." The demon trudged away and sat on the exit stairway, whispering to himself as he deserted the others. " Yusuke," he sighed, " You're still a pain in the ass."

        " What was that all about?" 

        " I'm sure nothing that concerns us Kuwabara. Those two are impossible to sway."

        " Oh." 

        " Okay, I'm asking for your participation on this next song. I can feel this track is going to be unruly!" She screamed and the audience seemed to cheer right back. Naomie scrambled off towards the right and greeted Kurama and the remaining two. " Hey, do any of you want to come on stage with me? I could use the extra support." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes, but no one seemed to budge. With a heavy sigh she turned away.

        " I'll help you." Yusuke grabbed her shoulder. " But I warn you I fight much better than I can sing and dance." She only smiled in response.

        " That's fine. I'll help you." 

        " Got an extra mic?" Naomie motioned to the dj, who instantly threw her another microphone. " Let's do this."

        " Start the music!"

********************************************************

         " How do you think they're doing Kurama?" Kuwabara motioned a finger to the noise that came from center stage.

        " Well, despite Yusuke's singing ability, they seem okay with their performance."

        " If the whole audience is deaf." Hiei stated and restored his hood over his ears.

        " I get knocked down, but I get up again. You're never going to keep me down."

        " Take it Yusuke!"

        " He drinks a whiskey drink."

        " He drinks a vodka drink."

        " He drinks a larger drink."

        " He drinks a cider drink." Kurama stepped in and snatched Naomie's mic.

        " He sings the songs that remind him of the good times. He songs that remind him of the better times." 

        " Kurama!" Naomie was stunned, but her face revealed a large grin.

        " I've always wanted to do that." Naomie nodded and they rejoined Yusuke.

        " Oh.. Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy." The fox cheered and took the very center stage. With the girls swooning and the song blasting he sang the loudest.

        " I get knocked down, but I get up again. You're never going to keep me down. I get knocked down, but I get up again."

        " YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO KEEP ME DOWN!"

********************************************************

        " Glad that's over." Hiei put the cold glass up to his forehead in shame. " I can't believe you guys went out there." Kurama and Yusuke were laughing back and forth to each other, before they were interrupted.

        " Hiei, you don't know what you're missing. It's great out there! They don't even care if you sing well."

        " We all noticed that Urameshi. If you had a higher voice, you probably would have shattered glass." Kazuma took a swig from his drink and set it back onto the coaster. " What is this anyway? It sure has some kick."

        " I call it Shiloh."

        " You mean the dog?" 

        " No, I mean the bloody battle. Civil War? It explains why it's red. Haven't you guys learned anything about American history?" Kuwabara shook his head. Naomie sighed.

        " I hope there isn't alcohol in this beverage. I don't want to end up like my mom." Yusuke tipped the glass back and forth watching as the liquid sloshed.

        " Just a tad. There isn't enough to make you drunk or impaired."

        " That's good. I wouldn't want Koenma to find out about this."

        " So, when is this brawl going to start? Or is this how you live; thriving off meager applause and tainted beverages?"

        " Hiei, shut up." 

        " Very intimidating."

        " You'll get your fight. These people don't get restless for another half an hour. You'll see. Just finish your drink. You'll need to be somewhat hydrated." She gulped down the rest and proceeded back to the stage.

        " Hmm. What other songs could we sing?" Naomie questioned herself as Yusuke and Kurama looked out towards the audience.

        " They seem like a happy crowd. Why would brawls break out so frequently here?"

        " Ah, I'd say there's more an alcohol influence. Besides, people on this side of town love fighting as much as the next guy."

        " I wouldn't desire to hurt anyone who didn't want to be involved in the skirmish."

        " Chill foxy. Everyone who's here has some anger that they want to take out in a fight. Now, forget the future; let's give me some ideas for a track!"

        " How bout something with at least three parts. We could each have our own singing portion." Kurama smiled at his participation.

        " Hey, Kurama, haven't you forgotten something?"

        " What's that Yusuke?"

        " I can't sing!"

        " Oh, that can't possibly pose as too much of a challenge. They don't seem to care."

        " Okay, easy with the insults. I know a song that fits the job description." She raced to the dj's stand, whispered the song into his ear and returned to her place on stage. In the distance, Kuwabara was clapping and rooting his team on. Hiei sat rigidly for he was anxious for the fight to commence.

        " Look at Hiei's face."

        " Pretty ugly, isn't it?" Yusuke joked but stopped giggling as he viewed the expression on Naomie's face.

        " He looks like he's going to start the fight himself if I don't. Let's hope he holds out."

        " Don't worry about him. He won't start anything." Kurama laid a soft hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

********************************************************

        " How's this for a song you guys?" 

        " What's my part again?"

        " Just join in when you feel comfortable Yusuke." Kurama waved to the viewers and shook many hands before he began to sing.

        " Kurama's right. Just follow my lead if you can. We're trying to stall so the fight will happen a little later in the night. Then, there's a lesser chance of being arrested."

        " I've got a new aged girl."

        " Tell us what she's like."

        " Environmentalist girl." 

        " Does she ride a bike?"

        " She has a crystal necklace."

        " Does she spend a lot a cash?"

        "Though her vibes are rather reckless."

        " She's heading for a crash."

        " Oh, her flowing skirt is blowing in a transcendental wind. And she wonders without knowing where did we begin."

        " Mary Moo, she's a vegetarian." 

        " Mary Moo, Mary Moo, Mary Moo."

        " Mary Moo will outlive all the septuagenarians." Naomie grabbed Yusuke and Kurama by the shirt and flung them both into the roaring crowd. She took over lead as the boys yelled in delight.

        " Oh she loves me so, she hates to be alone. She don't eat meat but she sure like the bone." She pulled them back onto the stage in time for them to regain composer.

        " Da, da, da, dadada, RUFF! Da, da, da, dadada!" 

********************************************************

        " Well that was a tiring song!" Yusuke heaved as Naomie laughed at her teacher. 

        " I think I understand why you can be in such good shape just singing." Kurama removed his shirt and wiped the sweat of his face.

        " Kurama, leave the sweat on. The girls love it!"

        " Really? How so?" She motioned to the audience behind them. The roomful of girls was all staring at Kurama: some were blushing while others were trying hard not to blink, for fear of missing a sight of him. Kurama laughed awkwardly and waved a faltering hand at the ladies who replied with a unanimous swoon.  

        " Wow, you're quite the ladies man." 

        " Are you sure you want to start a fight? They seem so innocent." 

        " Trust me, stud muffin, they know when to flee." 

        " Stud muffin?" Kurama's voiced cracked which only made the girls who heard him giggle.

        " Hey, can we crowd surf again? I felt like I was a king." Yusuke exclaimed.

        " Well, you'll be involved with the crowd for sure in a few minutes. And I know just the song to rile up a brawl." She motioned some unknown hand signals to the dj, who solemnly nodded to Naomie. In a few seconds, the detectives watched as many people began to slowly filter out.

        " Wow, that was quick." Yusuke scratched his head as he noticed the burly and belligerent people were left in the facility. 

        " Look, the strategy is we'll sing the first verse or so, or even mouth it, if need be. After that, find a way off the stage; don't jump straight into the crowd, then people will know that you were directly involved in the fight, which only causes you to be a suspect or arrested for disturbing the peace." 

        " I kinda get what you're saying: act like a distraction, look for an exit, kick ass in the dark and then run like hell."

        " Exactamondo."

        " No wonder you're so healthy."

        " What about Hiei and Kuwabara?"

        " I already sent them their function through telepathy. They're in the back preventing our escape route from being blockaded."

        " Sweet. Are we ready to do this?"

        " Let's roll."

        " Move in now move out! Hands up now hands down!"  

        " Back up, back up!"

        " Tell me what you're gonna do now!"

        " Breath in now breath out! Hands up now hands down!"

        " Back up, back up!" 

        " Tell me what you're gonna do now!"

        " Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'!"

        " Uggh!" 

        " Now Kurama! Yusuke!" They leapt off towards the stairs and into the shadows of the dance floor. The floor was in an uproar as tables and chairs were overturned and other various sceneries were skewed. 

        " I hope Hiei's having fun." Naomie punched a few guys onto the tables as they attempted to grab her.

        " Now this feels like the old days!" Yusuke easily dodged the brutes who challenged him and made quick work of them all. Behind his back lay rows of unconscious drunks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and prepared to strike when he heard a familiar voice screech.

        " AHHHHH, URAMESHI, IT'S ME! KUWABARA!" He ducked, but was fortunate enough that his friend realized his identity and stopped his assault.      

        " What the hell are you doing? You should be flooring these guys and having loads of fun! What's up?" The music and bass boomed as Kuwabara screamed the situation. Yusuke squinted to here but he apprehended that it was ineffective. 

        " I can't understand a word you're saying! I'm taking you outside!" He pulled a reluctant Kuwabara outside as a swift Kurama followed.

        " Urameshi, it's Hiei!"

        " That hothead can take care of himself and besides Naomie's in there for back up." They reached outside as the street was filled with people and sirens could be heard in the distance.

        " Damn it! They better get out here soon or we all will get caught."

        " Urameshi, you didn't listen to what I was trying to tell you!" 

        " I heard somewhat of it: Hiei's still in there, right? Big deal? Those intoxicated humans would hardly be a challenge for a demon like him."

        " You didn't here me. I'm sure Hiei would be fighting everyone in there with ease if it wasn't for one problem!"

        " And what problem would that be?"

        " Hiei's unconscious!"

        " WHAT!!!!!!" 

********************************************************

        " Hiei! Answer me!" Naomie barged through the people fleeing the bar and was weighed down by the manhandling horde. She searched in fear of Hiei's depleting energy that she sensed. She finally arrived at the rear of the building to find Hiei half dazed and half asleep. " Hiei, get up! We're leaving." The fire demon barely sat up at his command. She pulled him to his feet only to discover his legs were jell-o. Hiei fell to the floor and began to ramble nonsense to himself.

        " Why am I here? Who are you?" 

        " What the?! Hiei, it's me, Naomie. What the hell's up with yo-," she paused slightly and smacked her forehead as she discovered the predicament. " Hiei, you're drunk." 

        " Damn those bright lights… I-"

        " Shut up, I got to get you out of here." She lifted him in her arms and made her way to the stairs that led to the roof.

* Sorry to keep you in suspense, but the chappie kept going and going. I'd thought I'd better keep some of the already planned material for the next chappie. Also, what do you think of a Naomie/Hiei pairing? It was my original plan and I'm trying to create an adventure/romance fic. I hope it'll work. Tell me your thoughts on the matter! ~Tagalog 


	7. After Party

* Hey, by popular sovereignty and the fact that I planned it all along, a Hiei X Naomie pairing will commence! It may go a little fast in this chappie and Hiei will get out of character, so bear with me… AND I don't want the rating to change, so the pairing is going to be limited for now… Disclaimer applies

Vertical (ly) Challenge (d)

By Tagalog

Chapter 7: After Party 

          "Hiei," The room was dark, but his inside felt darker. " Wake up, Hiei."

          " Stop the moving." He recoiled into a ball and grasped his head in agony.

          " Hiei…"

          " What's wrong with me? I can't see. My head aches; my stomach is in knots."

          " HIEI!!!" The fire demon felt his world shift and his body trembled. Two arms carried him to a bright room and held his head in place. Next, Hiei felt his stomach squirm and his chest heave. Involuntarily, his head sprung forward and he vomited. A putrid odor filled the bathroom and Hiei withdrew in repugnance. A faint whisper tickled his ear as he fell into a gentle body. " Do you feel any better?" A hand stroked his hair and a warm cloth removed the residue from his face. 

          " Yer…Ya.. You're.. *hic*…"

          " I'm what, Hiei?" He managed to finish his sentence and revealed a question that startled her. Naomie scooted away from Hiei with nervousness and bewilderment locked in her stare. She refused an answer and he mumbled a reply anyway before he began crawling toward her. 

          " Don't.. go a..way.." 

          " Hiei, stop! Please!" Naomie huddled in terror in the back of the bathroom stall, pushing at the advancing demon. She began to cry as Hiei came closer with a sinister shadow in his eye. Naomie screamed. 

*******************************************************************************

          " Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to open those bloodshot eyes." Hiei's head rang and the greeting reverberated through his ears. 

          " What the hell is… f- go away!" Kurama was taken aback at Hiei's request, but knelt beside him anyway. " I said go away." He tossed over and buried his face.

          " Now, please Hiei, I think you've done enough lazing around today. It's past noon." The fire demon turned over and made an attempt to reopen his eyelids. 

          " Shit!" He closed his eyes once more.

          " Get up!" Kurama stood and lifted the demon off of the mat he was spread on. " I have to explain." He tossed Hiei onto the couch and sat beside him as he was rubbing his eyelids.

          " Why are you so moody?" Hiei barked back. " What do you have to explain? Where is everyone else? Where the hell is Naomie?!" Kurama twiddling his thumbs cut Hiei short. 

          " Ah, Yusuke is at his home and so is Kuwabara and I, also, must check on my mother. Excuse me." Kurama got up, but was pummeled by his friend.

          " What about my OTHER questions?" 

          " Hiei, settle down. I don't think you're sober yet." 

          " I am too. I wouldn't be able to stand if I were still drunk. What happened last night?" Kurama gazed at the floor trying to prevent eye contact with his companion. " Kurama, why are you blushing?" The fox's cheeks reddened even more as he slowly tilted his head toward Hiei.

          " You don't remember anything, do you?" Kurama's voice sounded cold and distant, more like Hiei's voice.

          " I was kinda impaired last night, that's all I know. What happened? The fight probably sucked, didn't it?"

          " Well, the fight did 'inhale rapidly'1, and we managed to escape from the police."

          " And after…" Hiei pushed Kurama into a further state of panic. 

          " Naomie had to rescue you from the club. She brought you to another part of the club. The second floor I believe."

          " And how did I end up here? Wait, did Naomie do anything to me Kurama?" The fox began to sweat and his mouth twitched.

          " I…"

          " Kurama…"

          " She… brought you back here to her shack err.. home. I guess she was returning the favor when you rescued her."

          " I DID NOT RESCUE HER!" They sat in silence as Kurama looked down at the floor and commenced twiddling his thumbs.           

          " Hiei…"

          " What now?"

          " I think you should thank Naomie for what she did."

          " Why should I THANK her? What did she do for me! Last night was no competition. No wonder she's so weak! I think-" Kurama covered his mouth and gave him a stern look.

          " I think you're still intoxicated Hiei. Get some more rest." Kurama uncovered Hiei's mouth and exited out of Naomie's home. 

          " What was that all about?" Hiei moved back to the mattress and rested his head. " I can't remember what happened last night." He rubbed his head sensitively and sauntered to the windowsill. Hiei perched himself on and impassively gazed out the glass. His eyes wandered until he noticed a figure in the water. A girl. A woman. 

          (Who is it?) Hiei wondered to himself. He cleaned the dirt that lined the inside glass with his shirt and took another peek. It was Naomie. He froze, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. She was bathing in the lake and seemed to be crying. Hiei leaned closer hoping to hear her and to get a better look. 

          He couldn't explain it, but her body was different. He didn't understand: it might have been the curves, or her silky skin, but there was something perplexing. A closer view might have proved useful, but Hiei didn't dare. "Why can't I turn away? She's nothing, but a foolish, unattractive human b-" Before he could finish, Naomie turned around. Hiei ducked a little, but Naomie didn't see him. However, Hiei saw her. His cheeks flushed at the sight of her front. It may have had a different appeal, but it was enough to make Hiei quite uncomfortable2. Leaning forward proved fatal, as Hiei felt the window shatter and his body fall towards the ground. 

          After a large and numerous array of noise, Hiei opened his eyes to a world upside down. He noticed Naomie beside him, a towel wrapped around her body, and her face as rosy as Hiei's. Her eyes were red (from crying he thought), and she didn't speak a word. 

          (Maybe she heard me talking to Kurama earlier.) Hiei tried to show he was unaffected by her presence, but he could not help but blush with more intensity. She backed away and attempted to hide her furious tears. 

          " Look, get me down. I'm starting to get a major migraine." Hiei chose the worst response and Naomie showed no compassion as she approached him (keep in mind he's still inverted) knelt down and slapped him, hard. 

*******************************************************************************        

          " You deserved that, you know." Naomie offered Hiei a drink as she ambled into her kitchen. He massaged his cheek, which glowed with a firm handprint. The redness had disappeared from their faces, but they both remained uneasy and wary. 

          " I didn't deserve anything of that sort." Hiei took a sip from his water before giving Naomie another stare. She had clothes on now which helped Hiei settle down some. " Why did you resc- I mean escort me from the club? Was I that drunk?"

          " Hiei," She sighed, " you weren't that drunk, I think you have a bizarre reaction to alcohol in general. 

          " What did I do?" I don't remember a thing." Naomie entered the lounge and sat opposite of Hiei on the couch. " What!? Say something!"

          " I don't want to Hiei. Please, forget about it." She sighed again and huddled on the corner of the cushion. Hiei stared in aggravation and confusion at the once-tough teen, cowering like a baby. 

          " You and Kurama both. What is the big deal? Why won't you guys tell me!?" He reached forward and tethered Naomie's wrists. She finally gave in, much to Hiei's surprise.

          " You tried to assault me!" She screamed. Hiei instantly let go and was thrown to the other end of the couch by an enraged Naomie. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to shout. " I brought you into a public restroom after you began to show signs of a hangover," she sobbed but relapsed. " You, then, asked if I was a virgin."

          " I said that?" Hiei was timid. What had he done?

          " After I didn't reply, you said, ' let me find out'." Her sobs regressed to whimpers and she dried the remaining wetness away. "Then, I backed away, but you continued to advance." Hiei drove his fingers into the soft cushions. His grasp was fearful as Naomie continued. " I tried with my might to shove you away, and it eventually worked." She trailed off and wiped her face.

          " That's all?" Hiei was quickly hushed as Naomie leered at him in reply. " How far did I go?"

          " You needn't know that." She said calmly. " But there's one thing I still wonder." 

          " What?" He retorted annoyingly not affected by her distressing story. 

          " You also said that I was beautiful and that all you wanted was my love. Did you mean it?" Her leers turned to wistful gazes as Hiei searched for an answer.

          " Of course not." He folded his arms and looked at Naomie. " I was drunk."

          " No, you were not."

          " What the hell are you talking about? I was last night."

          " But not this morning. You made that remark this morning. You weren't drunk."

          " I don't recall ever saying anything that relates to that lie."

          " Really?" She began to smile and crept beside Hiei. " I think you're lying."

          " Go on your side of the furniture." He commanded with his index finger pointed in the reverse direction. 

          Before he could control anything else, he felt warmth enter his mouth. Naomie sat lightly in his lap and had her lips over his. Hiei didn't have any time to react. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth and warm his inside. Naomie held his hand in hers and the other caressed through his hair. His body was relaxing on him as she continued her fiery kiss. His hand slowly moved up her arm and rested on her shoulder. With a harsh shove, Naomie lay on the ground. Despite Hiei's deliberate motive, she sat up smiling at the demon, gasping for breath.

          " Was that what you wanted?" She wheezed.

          " What's wrong with you? I didn't want any kiss!" She only smiled with more mischievousness.

          " But you told me you wanted a kiss this morning."

          " I did not!" He was losing. She knew his feelings and his face reddened with each remark. Naomie leapt back up and resumed her craze. Hiei had lost, but he still refused. She pinned him down and moved from the lips to the neck. His eyes widened as he felt a strange sensation run through him: the same that occurred when he had watched her bathe. But this feeling was different. This feeling was much more passionate. Her kisses were furious, but Hiei was ignorant in this area, so all he contributed was struggling. 

          Naomie surrendered and threw him onto the mat. She followed and laid abreast to him.

          " Why do you refuse my love, Hiei?"

          " Maybe because I don't want it!" He screeched back. She appeared uninterested in his response and rolled over. 

          " You've got to be more enthusiastic if you want to have fun." She smirked. Hiei thought he was having anything but fun. She squinted her eyes and laid onto of his body. " Someone's coming."   

          Hiei began to panic and tried to throw her off; his attempts proved useless. Without warning, a figure approached the door. 

          " Shit! It must be Kurama or Yusuke or-"

          " Chill, it's only the package delivery guy." 

          " Well, go answer the door." He secretly hoped his suggestion would pull her off of him so he could escape. But, secretly, he also knew Naomie wasn't that stupid. 

          " How 'bout we have some fun?"

          " I don't think I want to know what you call fun!" She smiled again and without precaution began to scream with all her might.

          " UHHN… HIEI! DON'T STOP! DO IT AGAIN! HARDER HIEI. UHHN, UNH UHH UHN…!" Hiei covered his ears and noticed the deliveryman running away in embarrassment. 

          " That was stupid and immature."

          " I bet before the day's over, I'll get you to scream my name."

          " No chance." Naomie's lips cut him off again. He'd gotten habitual to her attack and easily threw her off.

          " No fair. I think it's time to step it up." Hiei gulped as she knelt in place and unbuttoned her shirt. The feeling surged throughout his body again as she dropped the shirt to the floor. "That's much better. Ready to try again?" Hiei's face could no longer take on any more blood. She quickened her pace. Her kisses were precise and rapid. Hiei began to loose control once more as her hands drifted and stripped him of his shirt. Her hands began to guide themselves down and Hiei felt them approach the elastic on his pants. He nimbly regained authority and pinned Naomie.

          " That's far enough." He panted as his voice croaked with fatigue.

          " Oh, poor Hiei. You're getting tired. I bet if I gave you some alcohol, you'd be all fired up again." She reached behind her and grabbed two bottles in time to reach Hiei before he scampered away.

          " What the?! You're… we're underage. We can't drink!"

          " Fine party pooper. When did you begin to care about rules? I guess I'll have to find another use for this." She jostled him off (Hiei is getting tired) and grabbed one of his wrists. Hiei wriggled a little, but his wrist was pulled behind his back. With a yelp, he was face first on the mat with a giggling Naomie on top. "Hey, I like that sound. Do it again for me please." She ordered as she placed both arms behinds his back.

          " Why are you like this?! I think you're the one who's impaired!" He hollered back as she flipped him over. Hiei now had his head on her lap with his fists secured behind. Cold metal brushed his hands and he heard a recognizable click behind him. She smiled callously and placed the key to the handcuffs in her pocket. 

          " Now, how's about a drink?" The shackles restricted to Hiei's movement to measly strains. His chest began to palpitate and form drops of sweat as Naomie drew the bottle closer to his skin. With one hand she hugged his chest and with the other, trailed the bottle down his body. Hiei arched his back and gave into reluctant whines when the frigid container converged with his flesh. 

          " Damn." 

          " Cold, isn't it?" Her smile widened as she saw another opportunity. She stretched the elastic and, to Hiei's horror, placed it down.

          " Uhn UHH!" Hiei whimpered trying to conceal his enjoyment he had received. She removed the bottle unhurriedly and laid him on his back, cuffed arms over his head.

          " You seem so displeased. What's wrong Hiei?"

          " Displeased! I'm practically pissed!" He hollered. " If you were so upset about my alleged assault on you, then why are you after me now?!" 

          " What do you mean to say? I didn't want you last night. You forced yourself on me! I don't do that THAT way!"

          " You're screwed up, you know that? What difference does that make?"

          " Well I didn't want to get raped by you!"

          " BUT I DIDN'T RAPE YOU!"

          " YOU COULD HAVE!"

          " What difference would it make? You're trying to rape me now!"

          " I'm not raping you! I got your consent!"

          " NO! I never agreed! Stupid human whore!" He forced her off and her head bounced off the wall. She slowly sat up and fished the key from her pocket.

          " You did agree. And even if you deny it now, I know you still want it!"

          " What the hell?! I don't WANT you!"

          " LIAR!" She accused him and held him down once more. Her anger subsided and she kissed him lightly on the lips. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on Hiei's cheek. He wiped it off and noticed it had a blue tint. 

          " What's this?" She broke away and looked into his eyes. 

"I don't mean to do anything to hurt you or affect you negatively. I just want you to see the brighter side of things."

" What?!" 

" Drop the tough-demons-don't-have-or-show-emotions act, please. I know you do have feelings. You're afraid to show them. I just want to help."

" Why are you acting like this?" Hiei looked at her in a bizarre and unfathomable way. " When did you begin to care for me?!"

" I told you I'm technically a twin. I know that if my brother wasn't dead, he'd be something like you." She brushed his hair and delicately pecked his face. He blushed uncontrollably, but managed to keep his shell and he refused to expose a smile. 

          " Why!" His anger began to build again.

          " Why what, Hiei?" She replied timidly knowing anything incidental could cause Hiei to lose it.

          " Why do you know so much about me?!"

          " Well, because…" She trailed off and began drawing circles on the floor with her fingers.

          " Because…" His voice tone compelled her to reveal her answer.

          " Hiei, I understand a little of what you feel, because I'm a demon myself."

*******************************************************************************

1. My teacher uses this a lot. It literally means 'suck' or 'sucked'

2. ------If you don't understand what I meant by that comment, you haven't been in Health yet. And there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure a majority of you got that anyway.

*******************************************************************************

* HEY, whew---- that was a fast chappie. I apologize, but I'm hoping to try some more stuff. I'm totally making this up as I go, and I have no clue where the upcoming chappie is going to take place. Bear with me! If you desire, I'm open for suggestions. –Tagalog  


	8. All Is Revealed

Disclaimer applies If some of you are wondering, Kurama DID save Naomie from Hiei. Actually, I wasn't going to cover it, but you gave me a grand idea, Sorceress_destiny. I promise that I will state what else happened that night. Bear with me as I try some POV's. On with chapter 8! 

          * Side note: Naomie and Hiei do have intercourse and the story may become explicit. If this material offends you, please do not continue reading. Those who desire to read the chappie, please provide feedback if you think I need to up the rating. Thanks again!    

Vertically Challenged

By Tagalog 

Chapter 8: All Is Revealed

          " Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go! I'll go in and find Naomie and Hiei."

          " Are you crazy Kurama? We're a team! Urameshi and I are going to help."

          " No, you mustn't! You have much more to lose." 

          " Yeah, like two friends." The Spirit Detective prepared to run into the chaotic building, but Kurama rested a hand on his shoulder.

          " You have records to hurt. For instance, you could be in more trouble at school than you currently are. Please, Yusuke." He seemed to understand and with a reluctant nod, they ran in opposite directions.

Kurama's POV~ 

          I secretly hoped they were all right. Those two aren't the best of comrades and they often refuse to cooperate with each other even under minor circumstances. Fire was ablaze as I reentered the club. They seemed to have it under their control; this also gave me the decoy I needed to sneak around. I could no longer sense Hiei's spirit power nor was I capable of recognizing Naomie's. My search went on for a few minutes. After retracing my steps, the police arrived. 

          I had to race upstairs to avoid arrest. I tried again to locate some smidge of energy. 

          " UP THERE!" I exclaimed, a little too loud. Being discreet when running up two flights of stairs is difficult, I decided. That was quite a task, but I reached the door to the roof without anyone in pursuit. I stopped in front, strategizing what to do. Hurling the door open would startle whoever's up there, especially if it was Hiei. I tiptoed to out the door. 

" Now I know what a spy feels like…" I turned the corner hoping to find then in perfect shape and maybe feuding a little. That was not the case. 

I froze. Naomie's shirt was on the ground and something else covered her back. As I inched closer, I saw blood. It covered her back and was beginning to drip. I looked downward and there was Hiei. I was about to reveal my presence when she turned around and hurled a dagger at me. Luckily I dodged, but it did happen to graze me. 

" Kurama?" I don't know who was more surprised in the situation. After recovering from the shock I sauntered over to her. She seemed unhappy to see me so I halted my movements.

" Are you okay Naomie?" I motioned to her back, but she seemed to ignore my question. 

" Where are the others? Shouldn't you be with them?" She appeared almost furious as she spoke. I replied quickly.

" I told them to return to their homes. I didn't want them to jeopardize themselves by remaining here." I sensed that my reply did not satisfy her in the least. She turned the other direction and picked up an unconscious Hiei and carried him to her chest. I had to blush a little, knowing what Hiei could have been experiencing if he was awake.

" Kurama, do you know what Hiei did to me this night?" She sounded heartbroken as she inquired. In response, I shook my head and gasped as more blood fell down her back. Unexpectedly, she fell back. I caught her before she hit the ground. Naomie was still alert despite her collapse. 

" Naomie, let me wrap up your wounds before you bleed to death." I removed my shirt and began to dab. She seemed to scream involuntarily; the scars must have been more unbearable than I had realized. She shoved me away and stood up.

" Please don't. There's no point in trying to remove the blood. It will eventually congeal." 

" By that time, you'll be dead." She shoved me away again and trudged over to where Hiei lay. " Did he do this to you?" 

" No, not the wounds." She seemed even more dejected. I remained silent as I approached her.

" Please tell me." I wrapped my arms around her to provide some comfort. " You must be burdened with so much. Let some of it out." Naomie breathed a sigh. Not one that resembled sighs of pain, but a sigh of relief.

" I trust you Kurama." I smiled knowing that maybe things will be easier if she trusts in one of us. 

" I'm glad to here it."

" But not just with what happened tonight. I trust you enough to show you my true self." My eyes widened and I felt butterflies rouse in my stomach. What did she mean by that?

" Naomie," my voice was uneasy." It's great that you have reliance in me, but I think we shouldn't go too far." 

" What do you mean?" What did I mean? I think my expression must have gone awry and Naomie nodded. " I'll tell you later." I forced myself not to sigh. 

" So, let's here it." I tried to sound cheerful, but I knew, somehow, that this explanation would be anything but pleasant. 

*******************************************************************************

          " That's horrid." I exclaimed. I was completely shocked by what she had confessed, and I appeared more distressed than she was.

          " Yeah…" She sighed again, but smiled as she stroked Hiei's face. I watched in awe as she embraced the incapacitated demon. My facial articulation must have slipped again, because she stopped caressing him and turned towards me.

          " Weren't you the least scared?"

          " I was."

          " You seem so calm about the situation. Did you realize what Hiei was trying to do to you?"

          " I did recognize, but I thought…" She trailed off, obviously avoiding the subject.

          " But what?" I felt guilty urging her to reveal anymore. Hiei had done enough damage it seemed.

          " Kurama," Her tone was serious and I knew this was important. " I love Hiei." I felt my heart skip a beat. She loved Hiei.

          We both turned in exasperation as the door was toppled over behind us. Policeman where emerging, trying to track down the last of us no doubt. Just when I thought we'd be caught, Naomie took me by the wrist and jumped off the building.

          At first we plummeted to the ground and I feared we would soon die; after a minute or two I felt a light wind around me and I opened my eyes. The chaos on the building was below us. About one hundred feet below us! I was dangling in mid air, my feet feeling lifeless. Naomie looked down at me and I looked up, finally seeing what the wounds were caused by. She had sprouted wings: beautiful blue tinted wings. Not those of an angel but one's of a demon. I saw blood slowly drip from her back each time she flapped her wings.

          " A dragon demon." I whispered. Naomie heard my observation and gently pulled my up to her face. She stopped in midair with me in an embrace and Hiei at her side.

          " I thank you for listening to me, but I do not require you to see anymore of me."

          " I thought that's what you wanted to show me."

          " Yes, but I realize now that I want to save the rest for Hiei's eyes only." She raised me up, which surprised me a great deal. I weighed a considerable amount and so did Hiei, but she lifted us up like we were feathers. Without prior notice, she kissed my lips. I was stunned. She just confessed that she desired Hiei, so why did she kiss me? I found out momentarily as the air was sucked up from my lungs and I was left breathless. I realized she tricked me and now I was the next to lose consciousness.

*******************************************************************************

3rd Person POV~

          " Get off of me, dammit!" Hiei shoved her off again and she lay giggling on the floor.

          " You're getting weaker Hiei." She began to advance and sat next to him.

          " You're not a demon, Naomie! You're too weak and frail!"

          " Weak?" She laughed as she pinned him down. " Who's weak?" His face flushed, but this time being from anger.

          " I don't believe that you're a demon." He said as he struggled.

          " I could easily explain it and prove it to you, but you won't sit still, nor will you listen."

          " You're right; I probably wouldn't care either."

          " Hiei, please come with me."

          " Hell no!"

          " Hiei, I want to show you something."

          " Hell no!" He pushed her away, but Naomie was quick. She pinched his nipple and gave a forceful twist. He lunged foreword as she led him to the bathroom. 

          " Come here!"

          " No! I'm leaving!" He punched her and ran out the door. 

          " Well what are the guys gonna say when they see that huge hicky on your neck?" Hiei ran back into the bathroom and practically threw himself at the mirror. He cursed at the sight of the reddish mark on his neck. 

          " Damn you! I ought to kill you here!" Hiei turned around to strangle his teammate when he froze once again. Naomie's clothes lay on the floor and she stood in front of him bare.

          " Say something if you still want to say it." He stuttered and actually made a comical remark. 

          " You're fast." She smirked and knelt down to hug his waist.

          " Thanks." 

          " You're body seems so different." He was losing his impassive shell and was at the mercy of Naomie's seductive conduct. 

          " I told you before that I'm a demon. My body is different from humans'." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. " Feel free to explore." Naomie turned away and started the shower. Hiei couldn't break free to depart. Her body was enthralling.

          " Why? What's different about your body?"

          " Come now Hiei, you know what's missing!" She giggled innocently and walked into the shower.

          " I know what's missing, you! But wh- where are THEY?!" 

          " Where are what Hiei?" She continued to tease him." You mean my nip-"

          " Please just stop!" His face reddened and he felt his pelvis jolt. 

          " Being this species of demon, I mate in the late spring or early summer. Until then, my reproductive organs are hidden." That didn't help Hiei much. He remained standing out of reach of Naomie's grasp.

          " Ah.. interesting." He turned to flee, but was halted by Naomie emerging from the shower. 

          " You know what that means?"

          " What?" He replied hesitantly.

          " If we did anything, the risk of becoming a parent drops." She sauntered backwards pulling Hiei along by his elastic lining. He followed reluctantly, knowing that if he resisted, she would rend his pants. 

          " But I…"

          " Hiei please. I won't tell." The feeling surged through him again as she stripped him of his pants and undergarment. He felt like an irrepressible force compelled him to enter the shower with her. He felt awkward, as he stood exposed in front of her. She was right about her reproductive organs. Nothing was revealed to him but smooth skin, but it was enough to make him squirm. 

          " I'm ready, Naomie." He stated calmly. She smiled again, but this time with happiness. She commenced by kissing him on the lips and, this time, he participated with fervor. 

          " That's more like it Hiei. You know I'm better at sex than I am at fighting."

          " I guess this means there won't be much excitement." He winced as Naomie retaliated by compressing his groin. 

          " GOD!" He exclaimed loudly. 

          " Easy what you say now, Hiei. I know plenty of tricks to get you exceedingly uncomfortable." She squished him between the freezing tiles and her hot figure. Hiei was thrown into a fantasy as she rubbed against him. Some of her body was hard, while other parts were amazingly soft. His eyes rolled back and he began to moan softly. Naomie was pleased with her progress and held the excitement that she felt with Hiei writhing beneath her. Without warning, Hiei threw her off and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

          " Wha…What..i.if..Ku..Kur..Kurama and them come..b-" She sat on his lap, not letting Hiei finish his question. 

          " They won't come. I promise."

          " How would you know?"

          " Because I told Kurama that we'd almost certainly be doing stuff after he left." Hiei smack his forehead with his palm.

          " STUFF?! You told him we'd be having sex! How did you know? You planned this all along just to get me, didn't you?!" 

          " Of course not Hiei. I explained to him we'd be working stuff out between the two of us. However, I did confess to him that I loved you and there was a possibility something would occur."

          " Dammit." He slouched lower and let the water fall on his face.

          " Total turn off for you, is it?" He nodded but then was overwhelmed with more kisses. " How's that?" 

          " Not good enough." 

*******************************************************************************

That was Hiei's last poorly chosen remark for the evening. Naomie resumed her offense and left Hiei delirious. Her movements were precise and she seemed to know every inch of his anatomy: what felt pleasurable to him and what caused him to moan. He ultimately began to scream and cry out random words and phrases. Before Hiei reached the climax, Naomie whispered in Hiei's ear.

          " Remember how I said that you'd be screaming my name before the night's up?"

          "Uh huh.." He grumbled still wanting more contentment. 

          " Well I have a feeling that you will." She began to massage Hiei's hardness premeditatedly. Hiei felt his hips thrust and his back arch. More groans echoed in the bathroom as she continued. He could no longer differentiate between rapture and pain. His blood surged and he tried to struggle, but it proved to be useless as the culmination approached. With his remaining energy he released a deafening scream.

          " NA-O-MIE!!!!!!" His body tightened and relaxed after his pelvic area completed its thrusting. Hiei felt so tired. The last he could remember was the warmth that surrounded him. Such warmth.

*******************************************************************************

* Hey--- well now! I guess I'm supposed to ask you to tell me your thoughts on this segment… Ah, hoped you enjoyed that as much as those two did! Chapter 8 complete! ~Tagalog


	9. Novel Undertaking

* Hey, give me a break! Teenagers have their cravings. Sorry to those people who enjoyed the last two chappies – there won't be anything related to the 7th and 8th chp (like love-making and whatnot) from now on. 

*I'm going to resume where we left off: I think it was around chapter 5. Oh well… ah, here it goes… I'll probably be going REALLY fast because I don't feel like boring details. If I go too quickly and you're confused, yet again, tell me and I'll rewrite it or slow down the next chappie.

* Oh, another thingy- I don't know anything about the Koorime except that it's cold. So, yet again, I'm making this up!

Vertically Challenged

Chapter Nine: Novel Undertaking

By Tagalog

          " Come on you two! Get up! You've been asleep for a few days now! Surely that fight didn't take up that much energy!" Genki retrieved Naomie and Hiei from their OWN dorms and hurriedly shoved them down the hall and into Koenma's room.

          " Why do we have to get up?" Naomie rubbed her eyelids and brushed her hands through her frizzy hair. They stood in front of the monarch looking dazed and confused. She turned her head and gave the physic a malicious glower.  

          " Quit complaining!" Genki slapped her over the head. " Hiei knows better than to protest! Why don't you get it?" Naomie turned around and yawned, not even responsive to the strike she'd received.

          " *YAWN*… well maybe because Hiei's asleep. You can't whine when you're snoozing." Genki's face turned red and she stood in front of Hiei. The fire demon was fast asleep on his feet with his head partially cocked to the side.

-SMACK-

          " Dammit you stupid hag!" Hiei cursed at her as they seated themselves, among their other comrades, in view of Koenma from his desk.

          " Please keep the ruckus to a minimum. I only desire to explain your mission once." Koenma grabbed the remote and reclined in his chair. "These are slides are taken to assist you when you arrive in the Makai." He clicked the remote as his detached audience (Hiei, Naomie, Genki, Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke) watched.

*******************************************************************************

Hiei's POV~

          I felt so tired. I hadn't been drinking again, but my body suffered so form of weariness from the past nights. Maybe it was when Naomie and I were together that evening. That was a strong possibility. Naomie looked even more stressed than I though. She wouldn't explain how we arrived back at Spirit World, after I was asleep, but somehow I know Kurama was implicated in the orchestration. I'll have to have a word with him later.

          The new mission sounds promising. There are plenty of demon warriors to encounter on the way. I'm fervent for this mission, for once. I know that district: it's the same one Yukina grew up in. I secretly hope she wouldn't be there. Kuwabara will probably try and flirt with her again. I'll have to warn him later not to interact unless he desires death. But I also am bothered by why Koenma chose the Koorime locality. It doesn't sound like a mission: we have to travel to the Koorime and they provide the details on the ordeal. Odd.

          Everyone seems to be spacing the procedure of the new assignment. Except for Naomie. Her eyes are set on the screen. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, is Naomie crying? I see the blue tinted drops on her face, the same I noticed the other night. What? Why is she crying? Some demon she is. 

*******************************************************************************

3rd Person POV~

          " Well that was the most boring presentation I've ever had to stomach." Yusuke announced as he intruded into Kurama and Hiei's room. Kuwabara soon followed to complete the team's presence.

          " Well that mission sounds fun. Heh, do you think Yukina will be there?" The teen spun circles thinking of his true love. Hiei sat in the corner trying not to illustrate any death glares.    

          " Is that all you think about Kuwabara?" Yusuke teased as he sat on the floor.

          " It must be. His mind can only hold so much, you know?" 

          " You starting that again, punk!" Kuwabara turned around to his teammate in the corner. " I'm not in the mood for this right now Hiei, so if you want a piece of me, come and get some!" Hiei glared at him before smacking the giant in the face.

          " I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I didn't say anything, you ignorant fool!" Hiei scooted further away and sat on the windowsill. 

          " But I don't understand. If Shorty didn't make that comment, then who did?" He turned around and was face to face with Naomie. 

          " I did."

          " Bu- ! Wha-! HEY! Why did you say that? Do you want a piece of me too, Short Stuff? Maybe I should call you Shorty instead, now that you're the shortest member on the team!" She shook her head and sauntered out the door.

          " I'll be ready in five minutes. When are we starting the mission Yusuke?" The Spirit Detective pulled out his fingers and began to count.

          " Let's see, how bout one hour?" His apprentice looked unresponsive. 

          " Sounds fine. I'll meet you boys in Koenma's office."

          " See ya, Naomie. I better get some supplies also." Yusuke resumed standing and trotted out the door. " You too Kuwabara, it's going to be cold out there." 

"Wow, I've never seen her so serious before! Wonder what's eating her?" The two friends dragged themselves out of the room and off to theirs. Kurama and Hiei were left alone in their room, already prepared for their approaching assignment. 

*******************************************************************************

          " So, dead tired again, are we?" Kurama smiled as Hiei tried to look alone as he stared out the glass.

          " Leave me alone."

          " With Naomie again were we? I think you two have had an adequate amount of each other." Kurama smirked, but dropped his expression when Hiei came to his side and grabbed his demon friend by the collar.

          " If you ever hint or discuss that matter at anytime, you know I'll have to kill you."

          " Don't be kidding Hiei." Kurama waved. " I would never, but I want some details as to what you did with her." He smiled deviously, trying to force Hiei to escape his mask once more.

          " It was fine." He grumbled.

          " FINE? All you can say is fine?!" Hiei blushed slightly as Kurama wandered around in exasperation. " You were asleep for a few days all because of a one night stand and all you can say to sum up your incident, is that it was fine!" Hiei shoved his demon friend to the bed and covered his mouth securely. 

          " Kurama, I'll smother you in the pillows if you make another remark relating to Naomie and I." He released and exposed a smiling Kurama. "What's so amusing?!"

          " Your face is as red as my hair Hiei. I won't say another word." The fox retired from the room and left a stunned Hiei unaccompanied. He stared estranged out of the glass before grabbing his weapon and proceeding after Kurama.

*******************************************************************************

          " Ready, set, let's go!" A merry Botan transported the gang to the Makai. Eager and excited faces filled the group except for Naomie. She was quite during the transportation and refused to speak a word to even Hiei.

          (Maybe she does believe that evening we shared to be a one nighter.) Hiei thought uneasily while biting his lower lip, being cautious not to allow his expressions to falter. Kurama kept him in view the entire time and shot looks of concern to both of the lovers.

          (We don't need this now you two;) Kurama thought, (we need to be even more cooperative in this mission than the last.)

          " Have a wonderful time boys!" Botan waved joyfully. " Oh, and of course, how could I forget? You keep an eye on these rambunctious teenagers, Naomie." With a flick, her oar it appeared and she flew away into the blood-red sky. Yusuke yawned.

          " So what's our mission again?" The demon posse shook their heads in unison as they listened to their team leader.

          " We're supposed to start by making our way to the outskirts of the Koorime. After we've accomplished that, we must find refuge in a Koorime household. Maybe Yukina could possibly accept our company." Kurama elucidated softly. 

"YEAH!"           "NO!"

          Two noisy responses were emitted from the group and now a human redhead and a hotheaded demon were in a face off.

          " Hey, why can't we go see Yukina?" Kuwabara pleaded. " I know she'll allow us to stay."

          " And did you ever think maybe we'd be imposing if we were to reside there? No, of course not, because you were thinking of yourself first!"

          " I was not! And what would an egotistic demon know about self-sacrifice? Besides, I was thinking of Yukina first." He fell to his knees and went teary eyed. " She must miss me…" Hiei turned away in disgust.

          " Bullshit!"

          " Hey Shorty, I think you're just jealous of me!"

          " Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a incompetent human like you?"

          " Because I have a beautiful girlfriend and you don't even have a sweetheart! I bet you were dieing to get Yukina as your girlfriend, but I got to her first, so now you can't have her!" Kuwabara folded his arms in triumph. Hiei's face was covered with mixed emotions of hatred, stress and embarrassment, but he managed a response.

          " Like I said before, bullshit!"

          They continued to fight hysterically each comment more out of place than the previous. Naomie continued to detach herself from the group, but flashed smirks at Hiei every now and again.   

*******************************************************************************

          " Come along you two! I don't want this mission to end up like the last ones." Yusuke trotted as he instructed his teammates.

          " Needn't worry Yusuke. The outskirts of Koorime approaches."

          " That's a relief. I thought we'd never hear the end to Kuwabara's complaining."

          " Shut up! It's not my fault it's cold! At least I'm normal enough to be affected by the all this snow and ice! Stupid demon." They continued to bicker as they drew nearer to the outside barriers. 

          " Well Koenma didn't mention this." The gang tilted their heads upwards and traced the looming peaks that extended into the heavens. " How the hell are we supposed to climb that?" 

          " They're mountains all right, but they seem to also be glossed with ice. Not a very fun climb if you were attempting to scale this summit." Kurama examined.

          " Yeah, but they won't be as fun as hammering a bunch of lowlife demons." 

          " You don't need to fret Spirit Detectives," A familiar voice floated on the frigid air. " The Koorime will show you our hospitality." An amiable ice apparition greeted them before they tried to ascend the mountains.

          " YUKINA!" Kuwabara rushed to her side and immediately began flexing his muscles. She, as usual, laughed and misread his manliness for humor.

          " What a fool." Hiei began to proceed but was halted by Yukina. 

          " I apologize, but our village will offer hospitality to everyone but a few of you." She remarked sadly.

          " But, Yukina, why can't they support all of us?" She shook her head in dismay.

          " I've been told that some of you may not enter the village unless they take a challenge of honesty and sincerity." They appeared shocked and shaken by her explanation.

          " A challenge? Who will take it and what for?" 

          (Yes, what trial? I guess they haven't forgiven me for being a fire demon born from an ice demon's womb.) Hiei thought undoubtedly. He stood erect and turned towards his sister.

          " What must I do?" Everyone turned around stunned and looked at the willing demon. Naomie's face went awry as she listened to Hiei accept the challenge. 

          " This must be the mission." Kurama whispered to himself silently.       

          " Why Yukina? What does this have to do with the mission?"

          " I honestly don't know Kazuma. Our elders didn't give an understandable explanation. I'm just doing what I've been told to do."

          " I didn't do anything! Don't make me climb that awful wall!" Yusuke began to grovel and was interrupted by Yukina's giggling.

          " Don't worry yourself Yusuke. I was told that the humans are allowed into the Koorime without having to scale the fortress. The demons, however, must be interrogated by the elders." She turned towards Hiei and Kurama. " You'll have to wait out here. I apologize."

          " It isn't your fault Yukina. I'm sure if you had the authority to prevent this puzzlement, you would have." Hiei sighed and watched as Yukina bowed in front of him.

          " Thank you Hiei." She walked away leaving the two in the snow.

          " Well, it sucks to be them. They can handle a climb though." Yusuke smirked. " Hey, what's Naomie doing back there?" The Spirit Detective turned around and stared at the impassive apprentice.

          " I wonder if…" Yukina bit her lip and continued into the heart of the village. " Just leave her be. I think she knows what she's doing."

          " Yeah, like she knew what she was doing when we went to the dance club." Yusuke huffed. " Oh well." The last words were echoed as Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke disappeared behind the fortress.

*******************************************************************************

          " Well what do you suppose of this test?" Kurama inquired.

          " Suppose? I presume I'll have to climb wretched wall. I don't see why though. "

          " So, do you think this has anything to do with your past relations with the Koorimes?" 

          " That's what I first thought. I guess they keep grudges."

          " Better cease the chit-chat, the elders are approaching." They were draped in kimonos very similar to Yukina's, but consisting of more elegance. The trio of fighters gaped at the sophistication of the group approaching them. Hiei began feeling a tug in his inner mind as images of his past flooded his thoughts. He had to sit as the reflections raced. 

To his astonishment, more, foreign, memories prodded. He saw, again, the little baby with the scars on her back with a mourning parent at her side. Another flash and he was retrieving the sensation of flying overtop the Koorime. It was still a dream. The village appeared more defenseless than it did now. He realized he was in the middle of a horrendous attack from the sky. The few trees that lined the district were ripped from the winds and used as projectiles. Hiei felt sick at the thought of what it must have felt like. The flying brigade departed a vandalized Koorime and soon the images returned to flickers. 

Once Hiei regained control, he rose to face the elders in front of him. He tried his best not to give them a cold stare, so he diverted his glance toward Naomie who was behind the cluster of ice apparitions. Her face appeared distressed and he could see her fighting back tears of rage. Unexpectedly, she glanced back.

(What did you just see, Hiei?) Her thoughts reached into his mind. He countered with an enraged glare.

(What the hell are you doing here?! Get back into the fortress with Yusuke and the others!)

(You can't force me!)

" Pardon to interrupt your staring contest children, but I require your attention." The leader female interjected their mental conversation. Hiei and Naomie broke off their squabble, both remotely embarrassed by being caught. 

" We apologize."

" Thanks for the apology Kurama, but you had no involvement in any of this. You needn't fret. You don't have to scale the wall."

" But-"

" Go into the fortress, we'll have a word with your teammates." She assured him and even went so far as to assign him a pair of apparitions to escort him to the Koorime village. After the fox was gone, their leader turned towards Hiei and then shot Naomie a glance. " Strange."

" What's so strange mistress?"

" This is Hiei. The child who was cast out of the Koorime when born by one of our own." She whispered quietly so Naomie couldn't hear the discussion. Hiei tried to elude her eccentric gaze, but was unable to escape. She smiled callously and glided over to Naomie. She sat gaping at the Koorime with a look of almost disgust boiling in her eyes. The mistress spoke a few words, which calmed her down some. Next, the apparition placed a hand on Naomie's back and began to press gently. Her face was stone solid, but Hiei could sense great pain was being relapsed within her. After a minute or so, they stood and embraced. 

" What was that for?" Hiei questioned. Naomie looked up to face the demon's eyes as she approached him. The elders were retreating back to the fortress leaving Hiei and Naomie outside.

" She explained our mission to me."

" Our mission? I thought I was on this alone."

" Not this time."

" What must we do?"

" Climb it before sundown."

" Why is this a challenge? What are they trying to make us prove?"

"I don't know myself Hiei, but let us begin."

" What was with her placing her energy into your back and the long hug?" Naomie avoided an answer.

"Why? Are you jealous Hiei?" Her charm and flirtatious attitude began to resurface, to Hiei's dismay.

" No."

" Good. Let's begin our vertical challenge!" She chirped.

" Are you trying to poke fun about my height?" Hiei grumbled.

" Why would I? It's not like I'm any taller." He shook his head at her and she smiled warmly. " Come on Shorty, let's climb!" She grabbed him by the collar and ran towards the facade of the barrier.

*******************************************************************************

          " What is this thingy for?" Yusuke looked at the blue screen and prepared to kick it. " Don't worry, I'll get this to operate!"

          " No need." Yukina stepped forward and chanted a spell. " Now it's on. You have these in the human world, but this is television powered by spirit energy."

          " Yeah, but I'll feel guilty watching Saturday morning cartoons when my teammates are breaking their backs climb up a mountain."

          The screen altered from blue and fizzed to spots of color; the picture appeared and revealed Hiei and Naomie at the base of the peak.

          " Hey, Urameshi! Where's Kurama?" Kuwabara jolted his head from side to side trying to see if the demon was in the screen.

          " I'm present." A soft voice came from behind them and Kurama entered followed by a group of the apparitions.

          " But why Hiei and Naomie?" The remaining team questioned the apparitions. They shook their heads and pointed to the screen. 

          " Watch and we shall learn what we want to know." The gang stared up at the large monitor and tensed as the partners grasped on the first ledge.

*******************************************************************************

          " Ah! It's sharp!" Hiei held his fists, which began to ooze the deepest blood.

          " And slippery!" His associate cried as she rubbed her backside. " Better be more careful, I wouldn't want to slip when I'm higher than a foot off the ground." She glanced at Hiei. " What are you doing?"

          " I'm going to scale this mass, and prove to these demons what they want." He tore a previous bandage and wrapped it around his bleeding hand; he rose up and began to climb slowly. Naomie followed with even less success: she slipped and fell and bruised her body like a banana, but managed to keep up with the fire demon.

          " You think the reason we have to go through this ordeal was created by your birth!" She hollered. Hiei halted his movements and glanced downward at Naomie.

          " I don't see any other purpose for me having to climb this heap! What about you? Why are you here!" His contradicting questioned almost caused her to lose balance.

          " I have my reasons." She replied almost as an aside. Hiei didn't persist and resumed his ascend. She followed him. They were both unaware that they were being under surveillance and soon their feelings for each other would be revealed to their oblivious teammates. 

* GAH! That went a little long. This story is almost over and you can bet your buttons, there will be a sequel. Hopefully one more organized and laid out that this was! Honestly, I'm not happy how this turned out so I'm eager to publish a follow-up with a better plot, but don't get too excited, I have many other fics I have to manage and update first. I remember reading that the Koorime was a floating ice island. Oh well, in this story it isn't… flames? Suggestions? I'm open to all…  


	10. Naomie's Flight

*Disclaimer is still active*

* Thanks for all the questions and I assure you that the next chappies will explain EVERYTHING -_~ Thanks Midnightdream51, I'll take the Koorime's destruction into consideration. It's going to help the plot along! Also, a lot of changing from scene to scene: from Hiei and Naomie to the others in the fortress. It's going to be complicated.

* More mysterious unfolded even though we're nearing the climax of the story! Again, it's going to be slow, then fast, then slow etc… bear with me.

Vertically Challenged 

Chapter 10: Naomie's Flight

By Tagalog 

          " Gah! Don't step on that piece of rock, Hiei!" Yusuke screamed on his teammates as the rest of the audience watched without comment. They had begun the climb approximately an hour ago. Both seemed very worn and upset that their speed was rendered futile. "Geez. If they keep making advances like those, they're going to plummet to the ground!" Yusuke growled at the sight of his flailing comrades.

          " Perhaps you would desire to take their place. I'm sure they'd be contented to trade." Yusuke shot Kurama a quit-making-fun-of-me look before turning back towards the screen.

          " They sure don't act like part of a team." The leader commented angrily. " They aren't doing as they're supposed to!" Everyone turned to her in amazement. 

          " What do they have to do? They're climbing the barrier, isn't that enough?" Yukina pleaded, but the elder shoved her aside. 

          " They're supposed to tell us about their past! They're supposed to reveal their secrets to us!" She sounded tormented. 

          " Hey, listen lady! Those are my friends out there and I think you should be grateful enough that they're even climbing that stupid wall!" The Spirit Detective shouted. The Koorimes leered in return, but soon all the intense eyes were on the screen. 

*******************************************************************************

          " Wow! This is worse than Genki's training!" Naomie exclaimed as she hung on for life, straddled along four niches. 

          " Quit complaining! We're not even halfway and you're already starting to annoy me!" Her partner yelled before losing equilibrium and slid down beside her.

          " Easy Hiei. I think we should rest for a little bit." 

          " Okay. I hear there's a hotel about three paces up. I'm sure we could stay there to relax." 

          " You don't have to be so impudent. I meant well." He rolled his eyes and proceeded with an offended Naomie following.

          " Why are you acting this way with me? I thought you'd be a little more pleasant after the other night."

          " Why are you acting so strange? Why were you crying earlier? There are so many other questions you won't answer either."

          " Same here. And there are so many I want to ask, but I know you will turn me down." They paused and looked at each other in awe.

          " What's upsetting you?"

          " What's on your mind?" Naomie retorted.

          " I… never mind." Hiei turned away in defeat but was drawn into another kiss. It was brief for their bodies began to relax causing their grip on the ledges to become limp. They broke the kiss, stared away and continued to climb another hour without a word.

*******************************************************************************

          " WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

          " Yusuke, please calm yourself. You almost scared us all to death." Kurama attempted to reassure the bewildered detective.

          " When, Why- What the HELL was that!" He persisted to point at the screen is disbelief.

          " Wow. I guess Hiei does have a girlfriend." Kuwabara gaped.

          " Whoda known they liked each other."

          " Well, let us hope they don't do anymore of that. They have only another three hours allotted before sundown." Luckily for Kurama, everyone's eyes were back at the screen, trying to get another glimpse of their relationship, to notice he was blushing.

          " They aren't going to speak. I guess we'll never know if it was she who destroyed us. They both must die then. Their lives are no priority to us." The elder whispered to her followers.

          " What the hell did you just whisper old hag?!" Yukina quivered as the elders reached for her and placed a knife to her neck.

          " YUKINA!" Kazuma cried as his love was tethered. " Let her go!"

          " Pathetic. You humans are too easy to fool."

          " You mean to say you aren't the Koorimes."

          " Wrong, Kurama! We are the Koorimes. We're the ice apparitions remaining after the majority of the population was destroyed by a fellow demon race." 

          " Then what are you going to do with us? With Naomie and Hiei?" Yusuke trembled.

          " We desire to see if one of these two was a descendent from the race that destroyed our people. And what better way than to eavesdrop on two of your comrades." They laughed in a horrid, unanimous tone. "Until we find out what we want to know, you'll watch your friends struggle. Or there's the possibility in which your team makes it to the pinnacle without revealing their identity. If that case occurs, than you all shall die." They watched in horror as they ran the blade in the air back and forth and around Yukina's delicate neck. She held in her tears but managed a few gems to escape.

          " Please, stop," Her boyfriend beseeched, " You're hurting her." 

          " Make one move Kuwabara and her pale skin will be stained pink with her own blood. The gang shivered and only Kurama mustered the guts to speak.

          " What type of race in the Makai destroyed your ancestors?" 

          " The dragon demons."

*******************************************************************************

          " What now, it's been another hour?"

          " Gee, I don't know, let's see-hmm- KEEP CLIMBING!" She smacked him over the head and resumed her rising.

          (I'm glad I didn't make love to him now that I realize what he'd treat me like afterwards.) She thought crossly. Hiei turned around violently almost losing his footing as well as hers.

          " What did you just say?!" He was now enraged at her inner comment whether it was a joke or not.

          " Damn it! I forgot you could read minds. Oh, I guess I can't keep it a secret from you forever." She sighed. " Hiei, I never made love to you."

          " I would be glad if I knew it were true, but I know it isn't!"

          " No, it's true Hiei. We never had intercourse."

          " What?! The hell! You fucked me right in front of my own eyes and now you're denying it! What is with you today?" Again she sighed and heaved more air before she spilt the beans.

          " *INHALE* We never fucked. I stopped when I pinned you against the tiles and proceeded into your mind where I found your deepest desires. Then, when you became unaware and faint, I secured my fingertips on your temples and transferred my own energy into your head, opening and thus arousing you to a state of having an orgasm." She nearly collapsed and looked quickly away to avoid Hiei's enraged stare. She opened one eye and was relieved to find a different face: a blank stare.

          " Say again slowly and translated, if you don't mind."

          " I have the ability to transmit spirit energy into your head and it will travel through your body. Once I obtain your sensual desires, I can create a sense of pleasure in whatever body piece I please. So in short, I produced an illusion in your mind, of us having intercourse, by sending energy through your body."  

          " So we never did anything." 

          " Not to the extent that you thought." He turned away and hid his look of disappointment. 

          " I guess I know why my head was so wasted even after that night." He tried to sound cheerful. 

          " I guess so, but Hiei."

          " Hhn?"

          " I'm willing to give it a second try. I still love you, but that was way to soon."

          " Let's keep climbing." He eluded any further conversation and left Naomie behind.

          " Hiei." She tried to reach for him but grasped only frigid air. "I'm sorry." 

*******************************************************************************

          " Wow again. That was more than what I needed to know." Yusuke commented as the rest stared in disbelief, except for a certain fox. Kuwabara scratched his scalp in disbelief.

          " Hey, Kurama, did you know anything about this?" The Spirit Detective asked.

          " N..no."

          " Hey, Kurama, did anyone ever tell you you're a terrible liar." Kurama blushed uncontrollably and turned away from his leader. The elders were becoming more impatient as time elapsed with no confessions that they required.

          " This grows boring." She chanted a spell, which sent Yukina into a craze.

          " Stop! Those ice warriors you summon will kill them!"

          " I know, you naïve child. That's why I conjured them."

          " Oh no! They're going to attack them while Hiei and Naomie are defenseless on the mountainside!"

          " Shit, this isn't good."

          " Don't make any movements, any of you. Yukina's life is remains at stake." They snickered and the others watched painstakingly as beckoned ice apparitions prepared to bombard the helpless Hiei and Naomie.

*******************************************************************************

          " I feel the mass vibrating. Do you think a boulder is loose?" Hiei looked upward, with his body and nerves tense. Images clouded his mind as a thundering stampede of demons glided down the peak towards them.

          " It's much more than a boulder." Hiei's voice quivered and Naomie joined in as they advanced. " They're going to slaughter us."

          " What are we going to do?!" She cried in fear.

          " Fight." Hiei removed his katakana and held on to the ledge as he prepared for the onslaught. Naomie removed her daggers and began to hurl then at the apparitions who were in range. Hiei could merely slash his weapon back and forth only warding off the approaching mass. There were no other options; he was too weak to summon an energy attack and he was at a position that didn't allow a comfortable attack. " We're dead."

          " Spirit Gun!" A wave of light appeared from behind him, obliterating a majority of the demons. Hiei turned around in surprise to find Naomie had launched the assault.

          " When did you learn that?"

          " I saw Yusuke do it before, so I thought I'd give it a whirl." He smiled back but was cut short by her frown. " That was my last offensive maneuver.

          " Why do you think the Koorimes are doing this to us?" 

          " I think they strongly despise me, whoever these imposters are. They must know we were nearing the finish. I sense the others are in danger. We can't fight anymore Hiei."

          " What are you blabbering about?! We have to fight unless you want to perish." She returned a loving smile, before returning to reality.

          " Crap! That means they didn't heal my scars on my back!

          " You mean those ones I keep witnessing in your memories?"

          " Yeah, I think they sealed our one way out of this mess inside me."

          " What does that mean?" She laughed aloud at his question.

          " You're going to have to transfer some spirit energy into me to release the seal."

          " And how do you propose I do THAT?!" He screamed as the apparitions regained control and started a new assault.

          " By giving me a very long kiss." Hiei blushed wildly as she moved in closer to him and removed her shirt. He began to feel his stomach jerk as she embraced him. " Don't have time for that now, just prepare to give me some of your delectable energy or else we shall die."

          " Okay, but… please don't talk seductively. I can't summon anything when you talk that way." He closed his eyes and felt his energy rise. At the same time the apparitions reached them and tried to lash with all their strength. Naomie pushed off from the peak and the lovers plummeted towards the snowy ground.

*******************************************************************************

          " NOOOO! Why are you guys jumping? You're going to kill yourselves!" Yusuke fought back infuriated tears as he viewed his teammates descend at an alarming rate. " Don't die you guys!"

*******************************************************************************

          " Hiei, release it all." She grasped him even firmer and seemed to plunge into his throat. She extracted all that she could; she felt his body tense up as well as her own as she sensed the ground nearing. As the energy was removed, Naomie felt his mind become uneasy.

(Hiei, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me one last time.) She pleaded through his thoughts. At last, the seal was broken and Naomie release a shrilled scream of pain. Her wings were exposed, the blood poured from her back, but despite her pain, she had just rescued her only love from a tragic death.

*******************************************************************************

          " No! IT'S THE DRAGON DEMON! APPARITIONS, KILL THEM BOTH!" It was the elders' turn to become crazed with worry: their old enemy's grandchild was about to rehash their dark past. Without prior warning, an elder fell to the ground. 

          " You chicks have got to remember to keep your guards up. Or you'll end up dead." Yusuke sneered as he lowered his index finger.

"Prepare for another Spirit Gun!" The team assaulted their capturers and released Yukina from their sinister hold. They raced from the fortress to aid their comrades. The summoned ice apparitions were already regrouping and preparing an onslaught as they fled.

*******************************************************************************

          Hiei felt a slight, cool breeze surround him and the flapping of wings almost lulled him to sleep. His head bobbed up and down as he was carried through the evening sky. 

          " Hiei…"

          " I feel so weak."

          " Hiei, open your eyes." He did as he was requested and looked at the ground below. They were up high, higher than he's ever seen before. He looked back up at Naomie who smiled in response. As they exchanged glimpses, Hiei felt a spot of liquid fall into his palm.

          " You- you're bleeding." Naomie tried to smile at his bluntness, but was unable because of the throbbing in her back.

          " Don't be concerned, it always happens when I'm flying. I'm trying to train and lessen the blood loss in the human world, but there were very few times I could go out flying without anyone seeing me. People these days never rest." Hiei stared at her in amazement. 

          " So you're a dragon demon." She nodded.

          " I would have told you a long time ago, but you never asked what race of demon I was." She taunted him as they circled back towards the fortress. " I'm going to drop you off soon. That way we have more of an advantage fighting those creatures." They whizzed around and prepared a landing until a fleet of ice monsters interrupted them. Naomie tried to elude them with her speed, but the weight of her and Hiei reduced her nimbleness drastically. It wasn't long before they received a direct hit and Naomie was sent spinning towards the ground. Luckily, she regained momentum to secure a landing without critical injuries. 

          " You okay?" Hiei knelt by her side and turned her oven and brushed the snow from her body.

          " Yeah, fine, but I can't fly with another passenger. You'll have to stay on the ground." She looked apologetically. " Sorry, about this Hiei."

          " Just don't die, okay?" She nodded in response and took to the skies. Hiei unsheathed his sword once more and ran in the direction of the Koorime fortress, only to encounter his other associates.

          " Hey Hiei. How's it hanging?" Yusuke asked trying to conceal his smirk.

          " Where are the Koorimes?"

          " Those Koorimes were nothing but vengeful hags trying to kill you two." The Spirit Detective motioned. " But they won't be buggin' us anymore."

          " Right," Hiei directed his gaze to Yukina: the only one not trying to hold back a smile. " Do you know ho we can destroy these ice monsters?" 

          " I don't know Hiei, but be careful. They aren't that powerful, but their swiftness can be very perilous." 

          " I don't see any trouble. We'll beat them like we've always done. By kicking their ass until they can't take anymore." Yusuke raise his fist in victory and began to trek across the snow. However, he had only gotten a few paces before falling through the snow.

          " Hey Urameshi's shorter than all of us now!" Kuwabara laughed as he and the others approached their leader.

          " Well, no shit Sherlock! Probably because I'm buried in a heap of frickin' snow! Now help me up!" He barked as Kurama and Kuwabara assisted only to sink down in the soft powder. They all began to laugh amusingly before digging their own ways out. Yukina giggled at the sight of the teenagers; Hiei, however, was anything but amused.

          " Damn it, I don't have time for your antics. Naomie's cruising the skies trying to fight a convoy of demons and here you are making snow angels!" The laughter soon ceased and was replaced by muffled snickers.

          " Why are you so worried, Hiei?" Yusuke teased. " You're showing concern for her like she was your girlfriend or something." Hiei's face flushed, but the warmth was subsided when he was smacked in the face with a snowball. " Alright, let's go team."

*******************************************************************************

          " Man, don't these things ever give up?!" Naomie circumnavigated the stronghold viewing the ice demons that were throwing projectiles of snow and ice, hoping to reach the soaring dragon. " Pathetic." She lowered altitude to organize an attack. The apparitions ceased their futile attempts and sprouted their own wings and began to chase after Naomie. 

          " Not good. I didn't know they could fly. She tried desperately to out fly them, flapping her wings until the pain shifted from her back through the rest of her body. " No!" She screamed as they advanced to her at violent speeds. She winced as she summoned her wings back into her back and fell helplessly to the ground. They followed her into a nosedive still lashing at attempts to slaughter her. She emitted a weak energy blast to propel the encroaching ice demons from her. 

          The strain for energy was too much for her drained body to support. Naomie fell faster, limp and unconscious. 

*******************************************************************************

          The Spirit Detectives trotted at a sluggish pace through the snow as they attempted to reach the fortress and aid Naomie. Kurama, out of luck, noticed a figure falling from the sky and instantly identified the person.          

          " Naomie's plummeting towards the ground and I sense that her spirit energy is depleted." All heads turned towards the sky and gaped at the fallen body. Hiei was terrified and began to use his remaining strength to race through the foreboding snow. Her body seemed to slow down its descending in time for Hiei to leap and catch her. The two bodies collided and Hiei was unable to keep his ground. They were sent tumbling down a mound, landing in each other's arms completely spent.

*******************************************************************************

          (Are you all right?)

          (Yeah, fine, a bit worn. You?)

          (About the same. Hey, Naomie?)

          (Yeah, Hiei?)

          (Why, after all the flirting and seduction, did you change your mind?)

          (I don't really know Hiei; I just couldn't do it.)

          (I guess you can't trust me.)

          (No, I just don't have faith in myself.)

          (If you don't have faith in yourself, than I guess we can't trust in each other.)

          (Not right now-)

          (Quiet, I hear voices.)

          "Hiei! Naomie! You guys okay?!"

          (It's only Yusuke and the others. I'm too weak to respond.)

          (Same here. So what are we going to do after this?)

          (Well, I suppose if we don't have complete faith and reliance in each other, we should give our relationship time.)

          (What do you propose?)

          " Hey, are you guys dead over there?!"

          (I'm going to decline from being Yusuke's apprentice. He doesn't need me. You all don't need me, at least for fighting purposes. I believe I will see you again someday; I know we'll be ready then. Okay?) 

(Okay, but promise me this.)

          (Yeah…)

          (I'm your partner. Don't even consider having a human lover.)

          (A bit jealous are we?)

          (Promise me.)

          (You know I would never, just as long as you agree.)

          (Oh course, foolish girl; who could love a convicted, hotheaded fire demon?)

          (I could.)

*******************************************************************************

* Ah, I love it (sorta). Hard to be moved early in the morning. -_-z z z 

Well this story is completed and a sequel is on the way. It will take awhile believe me. I'm also considering doing a side story strictly on Naomie's past considering I didn't reveal all of her past. Give me your thoughts. 

*Final: Yusuke and gang rescued them both, and Naomie resigned from her position and went back to the human world. Side: I've thought it over and I am confirming this story took place before the Dark Tournament. Kinda weird, I would have had it take place before rescuing Yukina, but Yukina was in this story, so… yeah. That side note will play a big role in the upcoming sequel. Ah reviews?


End file.
